Kitty's diary
by fireylight
Summary: Diary entries written from Kitty's POV. Counseling begins... but it doesn't turn out all that well. Pls read and review!! *CHPT 23 UP!!!* And I am really, really, sorry about the slow update guys...
1. Prologue

Hi to all of those who are reading this!!! I'm writing this from kitty's POV in diary form (or in her case, on the laptop we see her confiding in). I've basically actually written the whole thing already (I'll be uploading chappies every few days), but I'm still open to reviews if you want me to add anything into this fic. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution, yadayadayada.  
  
On with the story!!!  
  
1st entry  
  
I haven't written anything here for a long time. probably because I've been really busy lately. The only thing I have to say about this is that the teachers at Bayville have all lost their minds. WHAT IS IT WITH ALL THE HOMEWORK??? I spent 3 whole hours on my science yesterday and still had a whole stack of English left!  
  
And now Jean is asking me to help with her stupid bake sale -- despite the fact that I'm a horrible cook - because all the other people at the institute were smart enough to think of some lame excuse to leave before she could coerce them into baking with her. I tried warning her that anyone who ate my cooking might end up with severe indigestion, or worse, food poisoning, but she just laughed it off and said, "Relax, Kitty. It can't be that bad."  
  
I even told her about my strict vegetarianism, and inability to make a meat pie without pitching it out of the window. But did she listen? NO! She replied that if I hated the idea of meat pies so much, _she_ would make them, and I could work on something else, like some apple strudel or something. Which was really unorthodox of her, as she knows about my weakness to apple strudel (that's another problem of living at the Institute - everyone knows everything about each other).  
  
As if I don't already have enough on my mind! I just signed up for vegetarian cooking classes at the community center, without the knowledge of anyone else at the Institute. I definitely don't need anyone else on my back right now.  
  
Rogue just came into the room, mumbled something about going out, and left wearing this very "un-Rogue" kind of outfit (read: Capri pants and a white shirt). Will hound her on that particular detail later when she gets back. I mean, she usually wears her clothes goth-style, so this new revolution is really different. Kind of nice, actually.  
  
I think Scott just came back. I heard his convertible pull into the driveway of the Institute. Okay, I'll admit that I kinda have a crush on him, but I know he only likes me in a little-sisterish kind of way. Besides, it'd be really weird if he did like me back, because. I'd freak out. Come to think of it, Lance would freak out too, haha. Like he'll ever find out. He has this ongoing rivalry with Scott, both of them being leaders of the Brotherhood and the X-men.  
  
Okay, I gotta go now, I can hear Jean calling me downstairs to start mixing the flour or something. I think she just got the recipe for the meat pie. Trust me, as soon as her back is turned, I'm tossing that recipe into the dustbin.  
  
TBC. 


	2. appLe stRudeL

As I promised, here's chapter 2. thx to all of those who reviewed. =) In case you guys wanted to know, this is going to be a Lancitty fic, and I will admit that the Jean bashing probably isn't going to last very long. their relationship will improve eventually.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own x men evolution. *sniff*  
  
2nd entry  
  
I went to school today smelling like apple. Seriously. Apparently, Jean felt that if we woke up at six in the morning to start baking the stupid thing, we'd get a lot more done by Thursday. Riiight. By the time I finished three batches, Jean was still on her first batch of meat pie. (Unfortunately, I found no chance to grab it and hurl it at her face for waking me up so early)  
  
That was when Kurt bamfed out of nowhere, took this really huge serving of my apple strudel, and teleported away with it. Not that I was mad or anything - the fact that I heard him throwing up later in the toilet was more than satisfying. Haha. He shouldn't have taken it in the first place!  
  
I tried pointing out to Jean (once again) that we should have used Kurt's response to my cooking as a warning, and possibly end my participation in the bake sale in the event that I should cause a severe case of mass indigestion amongst the students at Bayville High. Only Jean just stubbornly said that it was for a good cause, and no amount of my pleading would make her change her mind. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT????? HOW CAN SHE PUT THE LIVES OF THE STUDENTS AT STAKE???  
  
It only got worse at school. Lance came to my locker, and before he could even greet me properly, he sniffed the air and asked me, "Does that smell like rotten fruit to you?"  
  
Needless to say, I got out of there as fast as I could. Never mind about him not asking me to the spring dance. I just rushed to the girls' bathroom and squirted some of Jean's perfume (I know. ew! But it was a last resort) on myself, and tried to ignore the stares from the people I walked past. It wasn't until Rogue came up to me and told me bluntly that the perfume I was using stank, that I realized that I had sprayed on a tad too much perfume. She was wearing her goth clothes again, which I was about to ask her about, but at that moment, the Brotherhood appeared from the corner, and Rogue and I made a fast exit (me because of Jean's perfume, Rogue because. because.).  
  
Anyway, I just splashed more water on me and got most of the smell off. I still avoided the people I knew (not taking any chances there), and made it to the community center without getting hurled at, which I suppose is a good sign.  
  
Oh, wait, it gets worse. It turns out the only people taking vegetarian cooking classes at the center are OLD GRANNIES!! I was totally the youngest one there, and you could just tell they were trying to identify the weird scent wafting around me, because they were sniffing the air and looking in my direction apprehensively. I was so distracted by all the old folks staring at me that I didn't pay any attention to what the cook was saying  
  
That's it. I'm bathing right after I bake from now on.  
  
tbc 


	3. PosT BakinG thOugHts

Here's chapter 3. I went on a fanfic-reading spree today and read for three hours until my eyes got really blurry. can't see, can't type, so if there are any typo errors on this page please don't kill me. *feels hands in front* klucky, I won't be adding in some of the new characters yet, maybe eventually (?) if the reviewers really want them to come into the story. Until then, thx for all the reviews that have been coming in!! By the way, chapter 4 will be out by Wednesday if I can squeeze in the time.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X men evolution.  
  
3rd entry  
  
The bake sale is coming up. Admittedly, I have not improved in my cooking in any way, and the only way I will feel safe selling it is if I can give out free medicine with every serving or something. Or if I buy them all myself and throw them away later, which isn't going to work because I'm flat out broke. Lance will probably be nice enough to buy a few, and I can just see myself standing over his dead body yelling, "I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T DO IT!" I don't actually _look_ like a murderer, do I?  
  
Jean is on a meat pie-making frenzy. The moment she got home from cheerleading practice (about five or so), she put on her apron and started making the pastry. She wanted me to help, but I said stoutly that I refused to do something so incriminating as to watch her satisfy the students at Bayville with their carnivorous ways (myself being a vegetarian and all). So now she managed to convince Scott into helping her chop up more meat or something, and I thought it was pretty funny when I saw the both of them all covered in flour, looking like characters from the rerun of Frosty the Snowman. Okay, maybe it's not so nice to laugh at people, but Frosty was pretty cute for a snowman.  
  
Guess what? I just looked at my calendar, and I realized that Lance's birthday is in TWO WEEKS TIME. Which means that on top of cooking more apple strudel by Thursday, and attending cooking classes at the center with a bunch of grannies on weekdays, AND attending Danger Room sessions, I'm not going to have enough time to shop for Lance.  
  
What would I have to get for him anyway? A hat? (no. way.) New gloves? (???) Apple strudel? (please please no) I can't get something totally lame for him, because he'd probably tell his Brotherhood friends about it, and that would be the end of my reputation. I can just imagine his face when I hold out this fluffy hamster in my arms or something, singing 'Happy Birthday' to him in the hallway.  
  
Oh no. I almost forgot, there's also a football game tomorrow night, the day before the bake sale. Should I go? Or not? Maybe I can go with Rogue, because Jean will most likely be at the Institute making more pie (I think it's some blackcurrant pie unless I'm mistaken), so I will most likely be going to avoid more baking. Not that I enjoy watching football or anything. I remember my dad used to have this craze with it when we were living in Northbrook, and drove my mom nuts when he kept hogging the tv remote when he was tuned to the Super Bowl. Now that I think of it, I can say that I don't really miss them that much anymore. Not that I'm ungrateful or anything. it's just that we've been apart for so long, and I'm too busy nowadays to think too much about it. Maybe I'll call them tomorrow to ask how they're doing.  
  
For now, I think I'll just go to bed.  
  
Tbc. 


	4. tHe BiggEsT miStaKe

Chapter 4  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. I know that I'm not exactly casting Jean in a very positive light right now, but Jean/Kitty's relationship will improve later on. I don't think I'll be updating this until. let's see. Friday afternoon? That will be the *official* chappie on the bake sale itself. =) Verauko, I'm really sorry, but this isn't going to be a kurtty fic. =( I hope you'll still read and review this one though.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own x men evolution. Lala.  
  
4th entry  
  
My life is over.  
  
Let's start at the beginning. I first went to the community center after school, where all the grandmothers and such were taking the same vegetarian cooking classes as me (hey, I _am_ paying for this, you know). The teacher was sick with flu, and the grandmas initially all wanted to cook some get well dish for her, then hand-deliver it to her house where she could be pleasantly surprised by the whole bunch of us.  
  
That wasn't such a bad plan. But I suddenly got hit with this great idea to let them be occupied - I mean, I needed help, so I'd not only be doing them a big favor, I'd be doing myself a huge favor too. No duh - I convinced them to make the apple strudel for the Bayville High bake sale. They were only too happy to oblige, actually. So that was how I came home with my arms full of containers of apple strudel - courtesy of the fellow grannies at my vegetarian cooking class.  
  
That's only the good part of the day.  
  
Well, guess what? I was so happy to escape my worries of the mass food poisoning caused by my cooking, that I felt that the evening was too good to waste on watching Jean and her pie-making. Technically, all the cheerleaders were supposed to go to the match too, but apparently, they're all busy preparing for the bake sale. So, there were no cheerleaders at the match today. Whoopee.  
  
I went with Rogue (can you believe she actually came? I'm still getting over that), mainly because she said she wanted to escape Jean, as she was still recruiting more "victims" to help rush more pastry. The last time I passed by the kitchen, I saw Evan in there with her, holding on to something black and drippy (I'm guessing it was the result of a failed pie) in his arms, looking agonized while Jean was running around mixing and measuring.  
  
Anyway, when we got there, we sat somewhere in the middle of the stands, surrounded by all the people, and it was getting really hard to hear because it was really loud there. It was really awkward then, because neither of us was talking, so we just sat in silence and watched the players chase after the ball, flattening each other in the process. It would have been funny if the atmosphere wasn't so tense.  
  
Suddenly, Rogue spoke up. She asked if I had a crush on Scott (really loudly, too), and I almost fell off the perch I was sitting on. Okay, I'll admit that I've never really thought of Rogue as a "people person", who knows everything about the people around them by just observing them. And it's only a small crush! HOW COULD SHE HAVE KNOWN??? I seriously didn't know that I was under such close scrutiny by my usually grumpy, antisocial roommate. I was pretty much forgetting about the existence of that crush, until she reminded me. Come to think of it, if you eventually realize that whoever you're crushing on is never going to think of having an _actual_ relationship with you, and you "partially" give up on it, it doesn't really count, does it?  
  
Anyway, I was too shell-shocked to say anything but, "Uh.uh." (which must have been pretty stupid sounding, now that I think of it) and Rogue was looking at me in this _knowing_ way, which was fairly annoying.  
  
Okay, this is the bad part. I heard the person behind me stand up all of a sudden, blocking the people behind him, who shouted, "Hey! Get down!" and stuff like that. Rogue and me turned around simultaneously to see Lance striding off in anger, slamming into some people on his way. He didn't really seem to care, though. That's right. LANCE was sitting behind us all the time, and neither of us had a clue about it.  
  
I tried to get up and chase after him and explain that it was all a misunderstanding, and I didn't really like Scott in that way, but the people in the back started complaining again, and I sat down, my heart sinking. Not that I didn't want to follow him to make sure he didn't do anything dumb. I just couldn't bring myself to, and sat there like an idiot, while Rogue babbled in the background about how she was extremely sorry that she mentioned it in the first place.  
  
That's it. I've called him, like what, FIVE TIMES? He's either not picking up, or he's off drinking somewhere (please, no). I'm not mad at Rogue because she really seems sorry about what happened, and I don't think it's her fault anyway. I just hate myself for not denying it any sooner.  
  
He's still not picking up. Fine. If that's the way he's going to act about it, not giving me a chance to explain, then I'm not going to care anymore. Besides, I have more pressing issues at hand, like finding a way to get rid of the stupid meat pie tomorrow morning before Jean finds out.  
  
I just wish a hole could open in the ground and suck me down with it.  
  
Tbc. 


	5. tHe baKe saLE

Hi!!! Sorry I couldn't update on time. My com conked out last minute and I had to wait for it to recover. _ Anyway, here's chapter 5. Ps: thanks again for the reviews! *huggies*  
  
5th entry  
  
How do I begin to describe how my day was?  
  
Well, it turned out that my plan to get rid of Jean's meat pies didn't work very well. I woke up at six in the morning to sneak downstairs and hide the pie, and I was standing there in the kitchen with my arms full of her pie when I heard her (or so I thought) coming down the stairs. I panicked right there and then (how could I not? I was carrying incriminating evidence here) and phased through the kitchen wall to the dining room. But it turned out that the footsteps I heard weren't heading for the kitchen, they were heading for the _dining room_.  
  
Thus, I did the only thing possible any normal person would do at that point of time. PANIC!!! Believe me, I didn't really want to go head on with Jean, especially with someone who has TK powers and is really grumpy in the morning. I started freaking out, and ran straight through the person and up the stairs (it turned out to be a very surprised Logan). Still holding onto the pile of meat pie, I headed for the room I shared with Rogue, and locked the door behind me. Thankfully, Rogue was still sleeping, probably tired from the game yesterday. I was pretty amazed the smell of the meat pie hadn't woken her up.  
  
I dawdled in the room until I heard the others getting up, and dawdled some more until I heard Jean's agonized shriek coming from downstairs. I heard screaming, then concerned voices (probably the Professor's and Scott's), then more screaming. I willed myself not to act guilty, and went downstairs to find Jean, who was tearing her hair out (literally).  
  
"What happened, Jean?" I squeaked out. Such an excellent liar, aren't I?  
  
Jean just took one look at me, and I must have looked very guilty then, because in a flash she was in my head, asking, _Kitty, what did you do with my pie? _ And it's impossible to lie with another person in your head, you know? My conscience just had to give. Or maybe it was the menacing "if-my- pie-isn't-alright-I'm-going-to-tear-your-brains-out" look on her face.  
  
You can guess what happened next. The pie appeared back in the kitchen in five minutes (much to my sorrow, as you can tell), and Jean was making sure I wasn't coming five feet near her beloved pastry. I was still miffed at the fact that my attempt to destroy the stupid stuff was foiled when we reached school, so I didn't exactly have the time to think about Lance and regret about not running after him, as I did all night. I probably have eye bags or something. Great.  
  
We started setting up, and I made it a point to stay far, far away from the meat pies. I must admit that overall the apple strudel (which incidentally wasn't done by me, but by a group of dedicated vegetarian grandmothers at the center) sold out pretty fast, and soon I was free to do whatever I wanted, having done my part for the school and all.  
  
I started searching for Lance, but I guess he was still in hiding - isn't that weird? Normally you'd think that after such a fiasco, I'D be the one in hiding. Anyway, he wasn't anywhere in school, because I'm sure I checked virtually everywhere, except in the male toilet, in which I have no intention of breaking into soon. This is most probably because of my past experience when I walked into Scott taking a shower at the institute when I phased through the door without bothering to knock.  
  
Note to self: don't call Lance, wait for him to call. (This is Rogue's advice. She says if he's going to be so childish about the whole matter, then I should ignore him until he comes around. Which, I pointed out to her, might take more than a decade, as boys are known for their incredibly slow complexes and decision-making.)  
  
Tbc.  
  
There! I finished the 5th chapter! The next chapter will be out on Monday, but until then, please review! 


	6. wiThouT LanCe

Hi . . . I'm back! I'm actually early for once. So there. =) Thanks to all my loyal reviewers so far, like klucky, evolutionary spider, todd fan, me, and flitwicke (aka Audrey). Did I leave anyone out? Don't think so right? I'm still open to suggestions if you guys have any. I think that I need more motivation *coughs suggestively* *hack hack hack* reviews!!! =)=)=)  
  
Oh btw do you guys think that this sounds like Bridget Jone's diary? (flitwicke was kind enough to point this out.) I've never read the book before, so I'm not sure how it's written, or how similar it is (?!?!?!?).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own x men evo.  
  
6th entry  
  
I'm bored.  
  
Normally, on weekends, I'd hang out with Lance, but now that _that's_ not going to happen, I'm stuck at the Institute doing nothing.  
  
Scott has gone out for his usual weekend drive in his convertible, Jean is somewhere in the Institute (if she's making another meat pie I think I'm going to hurl), Evan is out skateboarding, Kurt is over at someone else's house doing a science project, and Rogue is out. Can you believe that? It used to be Rogue at the Institute on weekends and Kitty out with Lance all day. Now it's the other way round.  
  
Rogue has been acting really weird lately. And when I say that, I mean REALLY weird. Before she left, she asked if she could borrow my BLUE skirt, and it wasn't even the pastel one, it was the bright blue one. She didn't even put on her goth makeup and usual dark-colored clothes, so I could barely recognize her when she was leaving. And she seems to talk a lot more lately. In the past, it used to be simple "hey"s and "whatever"s, but now? Rogue has morphed into some advice-giving, observant and friendly Oprah Winfrey "let's talk about how you feel" clone. Not that it's a bad thing. It's quite nice to have your very own Oprah Winfrey roommate.  
  
Now that Rogue's not here to keep me company, I'm stuck here like the loser I am, typing in my laptop. I know I should be studying for Trig, but come on. I'm waaay too depressed to do anything right now, considering what's been happening lately. I can't even muster enough courage to write the stupid English essay that's due tomorrow.  
  
I won't even think about going to find Jean to chat or something. After the meat pie incident, Jean has constantly been casting very suspicious looks in my direction, as if she can _feel_ that I'm about to hide more of her stuff (I wish) or push her in the pool when her back is turned or something. I mean, DO I LOOK AS IF I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO????  
  
I just realized that the above statement might actually be true. Which is another shred of evidence that I'm becoming more and more of a loser every day. Considering my current boyfriendless situation, I no longer have the duty of buying Lance a birthday present, which was something I was obsessing about a lot before he went loco and decided he'd hole himself up in his shell like the darn hermit crab he's turned himself into. So now it changed from Kitty-obsessing-over-getting-Lance-a-present to Kitty- obsessing-getting-over-Lance. Isn't that just pathetic?  
  
I seriously think I need to take my mind off Lance. I'm not calling him; he's not calling me, which makes me wonder if Rogue's advice is going to work (I still have doubts about that). If I sit here any longer, I think I'm going to lose my mind. Which might actually be a good thing.  
  
Tbc.  
  
A/n: Yay! I actually did chapter 7 too, but I guess I'll just update it later. (Maybe about . . . Monday? That was originally the day this chapter was supposed to be up.) Oh, and in the next entry, Kitty is going to find someone else to keep her company, as well as to keep her mind off things. I'll leave you all hanging to guess who or what that is . . . Bye! 


	7. tHe KiTTen

HieZ! Thanks for the reviews!!!! *beeeg smiley* Oh by the way I've just read Bridget Jone's diary, and. . . all I can say is that the f word gets mentioned a lot. o_0  
  
Here goes. Chapter 7.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own x men evolution. (Man, I'm getting tired of writing this!)  
  
Entry 7  
  
You'll never guess what just happened.  
  
I got a pet kitten! I was tired of sitting in the Institute doing nothing and waiting for Rogue to come back, so that I could once again pour out my woes to her. I left for town, and before I knew what I was doing, I came out of a pet shop with a cute little calico kitten in my arms. I bought all of the stuff and kitten-care products it required too, like food, litter boxes, and a special toothbrush (I know. A toothbrush for cats?? Don't ask me where that came from).  
  
The moment I got back, Logan saw what I was carrying and almost fell off his armchair. I hurriedly explained to him that the professor hadn't said anything about disallowing us from keeping pets, and how the poor little kitten looked so lonely when I first saw it. He didn't look very convinced, though, and told me to "keep that thing out of my (Logan's) room or you'll never get to see it again". For a guy with animal instincts and all, he sure isn't very friendly to animals.  
  
Then Kurt and Evan came back, and were busy poking it (yes, POKING IT) and asking me what I was going to name it. I guess I never really thought about its name yet, and I'm NOT calling it Kitty, due to all the cracks they were making over dinner. The professor just smiled when I showed it to him, so I guess the kitten is allowed in the Institute. I mean, who could chase out a cute little ball of fur?  
  
Logan, apparently.  
  
After dinner, the kitten started following him around. EVERYWHERE. And despite my efforts to keep him _away_ from Logan, it seemed to insist on stretching against Logan's leg constantly. And with the new bell attached to the collar, there was this "tinkle-tinkle" sound wherever it went, which was also where Logan went. If Logan went to the kitchen for a beer, it'd follow, mewing away. If Logan went to the bathroom, it'd follow him in too, which I could tell was driving him crazy. He started yelling at me for buying the darned thing in the first place, and how it was attaching itself to him like a ******** [the author has kindly censored this word out to keep the rating at G] barnacle that wouldn't let go.  
  
After another ten minutes of enduring his very prolonged ranting, I was released back to my room with my kitten. Jeez. Logan should learn to get on better with animals, or I'll never feel safe leaving the poor calico alone in the Institute with him, in the event that one day he'll get pissed enough to do something. . . bad. Like, I don't know, SHAVE IT?!  
  
Rogue just came back. She was still wearing her 'new style', with no trace of goth-ness anywhere. Her eyes bugged out when she saw the pile of fur on my bed, and I thought she was going to throw a fit when she saw the litter box in the bathroom under the sink (possibly because of the smell). She told me that when Jean went to the bathroom, _she_ was going to throw a fit too. Great, that's just what I wanted to hear. TWO head-ons with Jean in a week can be really tiring when you stop to think about it.  
  
Anyway, Rogue flopped on her bed, looking really happy. When I asked her why she was so smiley all of a sudden, snapping her out of her reverie, she said, "What makes you think I'm happy? I'm acting perfectly normal." Then she went back to grinning like a maniac. This is ROGUE we're talking about. I tried bugging her some more, but it didn't work. She just continued grinning at the ceiling in this glazed manner, so I assumed there wasn't going to be any more talking for the rest of the night.  
  
Suddenly, she started talking again, which was a big shock to me, as I have an unconditionally weak heart, and might keel over at even the slightest scare (the Lance issue has only contributed to it, believe me). She asked if the kitten was a boy or girl, and if I wanted to, I could call it Lance. Ha! She's up to something, but I'm not quite sure what. She's looking at me again, as if she knows something I don't. Which is driving me crazy.  
  
Okay. I just asked her opinion if I should call Lance tonight to straighten things out, and Rogue told me in her _knowing_ voice that I could find out what he was up to tomorrow. One question: ARE THEY PLOTTING AGAINST ME?? Because at the moment, Rogue's deliriously happy look has changed into some weird expression which I can't quite interpret. If I didn't know her any better, I'd say it one of evil amusement. But it can't be. Right? RIGHT?  
  
Reminder: Hide in the morning before Jean enters the bathroom and finds out about the very stinky litter box. Oh, and clear the cat poop in it.  
  
Major reminder: Hide Logan's shaver.  
  
TBC 


	8. riVaLrY

Hi! I'm back! Thanks to the reviewers again, like evolutionary spider, amerase, flitwicke, me, crissy, Fannie, klucky, Brotherhood Fan (this isn't going to be a kurtty fic, so don't worry), Red Witch, todd fan, and Kelly. Did I leave anyone out? Apologies if I have. InterNutter, I thought your review was really funny!! I guess that would be what Logan has to write about nowadays. =)  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own x men evolution . . .  
  
Entry 8  
  
My mission to hide the cat litter box and Logan's shaver turned out to be successful. I covered up my scent by spraying air freshener in Logan's bathroom before I left, so I guess (and hope) he won't find out that I was the one who did it. I made it a point to stare very hard at my cereal when Logan came into the dining table (unshaven, I'm guessing), grumbling about not being able to find his damn razor, and then shooting suspicious looks around the table. At this point, the kitten was still cuddling against his leg, but I think he was too preoccupied with his griping that he hadn't noticed.  
  
I regret going to school, because I found out what Rogue was snickering about last night. It turns out she has been talking to Lance without my knowledge, and he has now come up with this really . . . really . . . (god even I can't think of a word to describe it) _weird_ counter plan.  
  
Lance is officially stirring up some sort of rebellion against Scott, or maybe it's just the rivalry. You see, I just so _happened_ to be walking towards my locker, which was the same way as Scott's, so we were talking and laughing along the way. That was when Lance marched up to him, and gave Scott this really intense glare (he probably got the deranged idea that Scott was trying to win me over or something), which caused Scott to go all confused, and Lance had this "I-can't-believe-you're-doing-this" look on his face. He started saying stuff like, "I see some people have sunk as low as to this" and "why don't we face-off after school?"  
  
I kind of slunk away at this point and watched, together with half of the Bayville High student population, as Scott finally shifted into offensive (quicker than I expected, actually) mode and started dishing back insults. Poor guy. He didn't even know what was going on, and Lance wasn't making it any easier for him.  
  
Rogue came up to me then, and ushered me to the bathroom for a 'talk'. Before I left, I caught a glimpse of a very peeved looking principal stride down the hallway, with the teachers in tow. No prizes for any guesses on who was going to get in trouble there.  
  
Rogue said that Lance was under the impression that Scott actually liked me _back_, and when I asked her who on earth would instigate him into thinking such an absurd thing, she openly confessed to her crime. Only she was so blunt about it that I couldn't get mad enough to scream my lungs out at her. I simply closed my eyes, and counted to twenty.  
  
By the time the both of us left the girls' bathroom, we should still see that Lance and Scott, in scuffles now, with the teachers trying their best to pull them apart. I didn't have the heart to tell them that they were fighting a losing battle. Put two teenage male adolescents together, both of them really tall (not to mention athletic), get them really pissed, and even the whole teacher population in Bayville couldn't tear them apart. Around them, the students were cheering Lance and Scott on. It was like watching some medieval times wrestling match, except the guys were more charismatic back then.  
  
I have to admit that I'm touched by the effort. I seriously hope Lance has insurance or something, because when Scott gets pissed, he tends to hold a grudge. For a long, long, time. Rogue said that I should feel honored to have two guys fighting over me (which was so not true, as one of them didn't even know what he was fighting for, he was just fighting for the heck of it, and the other is under the mistaken impression that I have a crush on his rival), and just wait until the whole thing blows over. I told her that if Lance ever finds out that she lied, she's going to get into a LOT of trouble.  
  
Speaking of trouble, I just realized that I forgot to do my English essay. Which is due in TWO HOURS!!!! ARRRGGH!!!!!  
  
TBC  
  
[A/N: coming up next, Kitty writes her English essay while hiding in the girls' bathroom. _ Guess what the topic is?] 


	9. eNgLisH eSsaY

Wargh. . . tired. I slept for three hours before the stupid fire alarm rang, and continued ringing for what, the next two hours? I could tell those in my block were having severe insomniac issues because of this. *yawns* Here's chappie 9. *drops off halfway, snoring*  
  
English Essay: Why friendships matter to you  
  
Firstly, I'd like to say that I think friendships are very important in our daily lives. In fact, I'm feeling very confused about my social circle currently. Let's see. A quiet antisocialist recently-turned-Oprah-advice- giver, a skateboarder/slacker (you mean there's a difference??), a fuzzy teleporter, a carnivorous meat pie-making psychic, a guy who has to wear sunglasses practically 24/7, and another guy who's responsible for causing all the earthquakes Bayville has experienced in the recent months (aka my boyfriend who has also incidentally gone bonkers).  
  
I hate my life. Not only do I have to rush this because I'm technically a straight A student by nature, I have to cope with the unending stress of facing lunatics every day. Oh, I almost forgot. I have to hide razors from a guy with adamantine claws and super-smell senses, that might shave my pet kitten bare at the first chance he gets.  
  
The biggest stress factor now is the guy issue. I mean, WHO CARES? I'm going crazy with the Lance thing, which incidentally I thought was coming to an end, AND NOW HE HAS TO PULL THIS ON ME???? I have this bad feeling that this rivalry thing isn't going to end anytime soon (oh, I don't know, maybe in twenty years or so. Not as morbid as it sounds.), and my very own portable easy-maintenance Oprah Winfrey has decided to *help* me by making the situation worse.  
  
So, _why_ do friendships matter to me? I'm not sure. My life being a bed of roses right now, is looking pretty good. Forget about the carnivorous psychic /mental I'm living with, and the fact that my boyfriend has become a green-eyed monster (isn't that such a cute expression?), and that he can't get over the fact that I likED someone else previously. What's up with that? Should I actually go on one of those talk shows where a heavily dolled up feminist pats you on the back consolingly, while the audience sheds tears on my sad situation? Would that -  
  
I just realized I can't hand this up. Unless I cancel out the parts about the x men, Lance, and all the parts that have nothing to do with friendship whatsoever. Which only leaves me with the first line of my essay, actually.  
  
I'm going to fail this.  
  
Tbc [A/n: sorry this chap is so short. The next one will be longer, I promise.] 


	10. cHaTroOm

Hi guys! I'm baaack! Thanks 4 the revieeews! Feeling very hyper right now. *Bounces on bed* I hope *bounce* this entry is *bounce* long enough! *bouncebounce* Yay! *falls off bed*  
  
Entry 9  
  
I don't believe this.  
  
You'd think that after having to endure hiding in the toilet to rush my essay (I heard some really _interesting_ conversations while in there, but never mind) and listening to Oprah/Rogue dish out helpful advice on what to do on the Lance issue, I'd come home to a nice, calm evening of relaxation with my pet cat and the computer.  
  
Wrong. The moment I entered the Net, I regretted it instantly, because I was added to come instant message forum that I didn't even remember installing. Now that I think of it, since the only other person using this computer with Internet access is sharing my room right now, innocently reading some magazine with her hands propped up on her pillow while I was starting up. No prizes for guessing who it was.  
  
Anyway, this weird server box popped up, and being the idiot I am, I clicked "OK" without looking twice. I have posted the following conversation here:  
  
Lance: Kitty!  
  
_SlimShady_ : Kitty!  
  
Kitty : What's going on?  
  
Lance: We're engaging in a pleasant conversation. At least, as pleasant as it can be with Summers hanging around.  
  
_SlimShady_ : Hey!  
  
_SlimShady_ : At least I still have my manners, unlike some people, who go loco and start fights in the hallway for no reason.  
  
Lance: NO REASON???????  
  
Lance: You were hitting on Kitty! Don't you dare deny it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_SlimShady_ : Oh, yeah? At least she likes me better, as opposed to some person who has yet to collect his brain from the lost and found.  
  
Lance: WHO'RE YOU CALLING BRAINLESS??????????  
  
Lance: WELL, "slim", I see some people are grouchy for. . . certain *unmentionable* reasons?  
  
_SlimShady_ : Shut up. I told you not to talk about it. Unless you're so desperate for another black eye tomorrow?  
  
Lance: Well, isn't that sweet. Widdle Scottie-boy can't get over the fact that  
  
Kitty : What?  
  
_SlimShady_ : ALVERS, SHUT UP!!!!!!!  
  
Lance: Touchy. Heard of something called blackmail, Shades?  
  
_SlimShady_ : You wouldn't.  
  
Lance: Well, keep your mitts off my girlfriend and I won't tell. I but I can't guarantee that.  
  
_SlimShady_ : WE HAD A DEAL!!!!!!!!!  
  
_SlimShady_ :Or I could always go out with Kitty for the heck of it . . .  
  
Lance: NO!!!! I won't tell.  
  
Kitty : Tell what?  
  
Kitty : Is there something you guys aren't telling me?  
  
_SlimShady_ : No.  
  
Lance: No.  
  
Kitty : Fine. I'm leaving.  
  
Lance: WAITWAITWAITWAITWAIT  
  
Kitty : What?  
  
_SlimShady_ : Nothing.  
  
Kitty : WHERE IS THIS CONVERSATION GOING??????????????  
  
Lance I don't know. We're just typing for the heck of it. Speaking of which, Summers, you better watch out tomorrow. I still owe you one.  
  
_SlimShady_ : You do?  
  
Lance: Yeah. A black eye. Goody.  
  
_SlimShady_ : Yeah, what? I owe you TEN FOR ALL THE PUNCHES YOU THREW AT MY STOMACH!!!  
  
Kitty : You guys really *hurt* each other??  
  
Lance: Yeah. Kelly landed us with detention for a week. **** him  
  
Kitty : LANCE!  
  
Lance: Relax, I censored it out of my own accord. [A/n: Or of the author's accord. =) Heh.]  
  
_SlimShady_ : Yeah, what word were you trying to get across? Fish?  
  
Lance: Of course. Doesn't the term "fish him" sound so darned cultured? But well, it is me speaking after all. Can't exactly blame you for worshipping me and kissing my feet.  
  
_SlimShady_ : Oh, you mean it was you talking? I thought it was some sewer rat.  
  
Lance: Nah. Only actual sewer rats like you can't get girls, you see.  
  
_SlimShady_ : Do too!!!!!!!!!!! What about Taryn?  
  
Lance: Haha. You're just jealous.  
  
_SlimShady_ : OF WHAT????????  
  
Lance: The fact that I have a girlfriend that I actually like, maybe.  
  
_SlimShady_ : I like Taryn. I always have.  
  
Lance: Do not.  
  
_SlimShady_ : Do too.  
  
Lance: NOT!!!!!!  
  
_SlimShady_ :TOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lance: NOT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_SlimShady_ :TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lance: NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_SlimShady_ :TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lance: NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_SlimShady_ :TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lance: NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_SlimShady_ :TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitty has left the conversation.  
  
That's it. A very pointless discussion, if you ask me. I was resisting the urge to hurl the computer across the room, while Rogue read openly over my shoulder, laughing her head off.  
  
She's still laughing. Where's my aspirin?  
  
[A/n: That's all for now. I'll be updating on Saturday. =) ] 


	11. pRobLeMs? wHat pRobLeMs?

Hey people! I'm punctual!  
  
Thanks to the reviewers, like vanessa (honestly speaking, I have no idea how this is going to turn out. I've just thrown away my old draft of this so . . . maybe. I'll er . . . poll the reviewers?) , klucky, crissy, Red Witch, evolutionary spider, amerase, me, InterNutter, Candice, flitwicke, SpiderPrime, Amicitia and BurPinG goDDess (did I get the caps right? I'm working offline now so I can't be sure . . . anyway . . . yay you created your acct!!!). *gathers everyone in a big group hug* Thanks for continuing to read this. =) *mushmushmush*  
  
Entry 10  
  
I am becoming increasingly edgy nowadays. I can't help it. Who can blame me?  
  
Bad news no. 1: Logan has officially bought himself a new razor, and I see him frequently casting very murderous glances at my cat (I fear that it may not live long enough for me to name it, unfortunately), which heightens my suspicions that he is just waiting for me to get sick of it so that he can shave it bare. Ha! If he's going to wait for me to get sick of it, he's going to be waiting for a long time.  
  
Bad news no. 2: Lance and Scott are still at it. Even though the matter's pretty much cleared up by now, Lance is still bickering with Scott at any chance he gets (the black eye may have pushed things a little, but come on), leaving me to conclude that the guy has a major insecurity complex.  
  
Bad news no. 3: This situation wasn't so serious before. In fact, like the idiot I am, I took it as a good omen at first. Who else could I be talking about? None other than Rogue, who is right now giggling uncharacteristically at something she's reading in Teenage (trust me, I'm getting used to all the weirdness), of which actually belongs to Jean, the carnivore. Of course, she didn't ask for her permission to read it, so I'm assuming Jean's going to throw another hissy fit, like the one she threw when she smelt the stench in all the bathrooms caused by the litter boxes.  
  
So the question is: How am I going to get Rogue to _act_ Rogue again? I'd scale the Empire State building for her to get her old "un-people" personality back. I don't know if I can stand having Oprah in the same room much longer, anyhow. Hang on a minute. I'm hearing some pounding on the  
  
Oookay. Jean just came in and (as I predicted) threw a fit when she saw Rogue reading her magazine. She went, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" in this really loud, angry voice, and from the looks of it, was about to start ranting away about how nobody respected her privacy and stuff like that. Rogue just looked indifferent to Jean's reaction, and plopped the magazine back into Jean's open palm.  
  
"There wasn't much to read anyway, except the survey you filled in," was Rogue's reply. She sighed. "I wish I could have made a copy of that."  
  
At this, Jean actually stomped her foot (the things you see when you don't have camera) like a kid - the resemblance was absolutely remarkable. She let out a "hmph!" and headed, presumably, to the professor to complain.  
  
When I asked Rogue about the survey, she just cracked up and told me that it was one of those lame dating personality tests that only bimbos take, to find out if they were going to marry the next Tom Cruise or something. Only the expression in her eyes told me likewise. By the looks of it, I'm going to have to steal that magazine too, to get the info.  
  
I just realized something. I've kind of been doing a lot of stealing lately. Namely, meat pies, Logan's razor, and now, the magazine. In a week, that's saying an awful lot. I seriously hope I don't grow up to become a sneak thief or some mentally-disabled cat burglar (excuse the pun - I couldn't help it. The things stress do to your mind) in the future, like the ones teen psychologists always talk about on tv.  
  
Gotta go. I think that's Lance on the phone. He better have a good explanation for openly calling me his girlfriend yesterday and not consulting me beforehand.  
  
Tbc.  
  
[A/n: Yay! Another chappie! Once again, thanks 2 all the reviewers I've had so far - I really appreciate it. Another group hug! *hughughug* heh. =) ] 


	12. deTenTioN

Heeey . . . Sorry I uploaded so late. Had lots of stuff to do today, and I'm right under the stupid air-con right now, so my hands are numb. I can't feel the darn keyboard anymore, and I look like I just stepped out of the freezer because I'm wearing five layers of blankets (can't help it, air con has gone wonky and refuses to change temperature - am currently battling frostbite with 18 degree air). Will stop complaining and start writing.  
  
Oh, thanks to all the reviewers. Due to the September 11th thing, I was unable to check what the reviewers were . . . but I'll take a wild guess. Amicitia, evolutionary spider, Red Witch, klucky, flitwicke (IQOAN - juz kidding) . . . and . . . *battle with amnesia* crissy? Er . . . I don't think I can remember any more . . .sorry if I missed out your name.  
  
Entry 12  
  
I was sent to detention today. Can you believe that? Me, Kitty, straight-A student, the person who has never handed up homework late in her entire life (except when Logan shredded my trigonometry assignment, thinking it was the alcohol expenses).  
  
Guess who I had to spend two whole hours with? Yep, you guessed right. Lance, Scott, and one more. Kurt. Apparently, he was caught hanging upside down from the front gate (in his human form) on a dare, and the superintendent happened to be passing by. Sometimes I really think bad luck always seems to befall him, like he's some sort of magnet to it or something. Just this morning, he had to face Jean's early- morning wrath syndrome for commenting on her hair.  
  
Anyway, I was sitting there in a comfortable silence, which I was enjoying, because the teacher was staring at us in this crazy, glazed manner, which was really unnerving. I thought she was about to have a spasm, because she was literally quivering in her seat. Lance and Scott were looking curiously at her, while she quivered away. Kurt entered the room then, and the five of us in the room listened to the deafening echo of silence. The detention teacher (whose name was Miss Fitte, or so I found out later on) suddenly stopped quivering and stood up, and left the room, muttering something about a toilet break.  
  
The moment she left, Lance and Scott went into "let's fight and bash each other" mode, while Kurt watched them interestedly, cheering them on. He asked if I wanted to place any bets on who would win, but I politely declined and resumed working, hoping beyond hope that the teacher was going to come back soon, before I lost my mind.  
  
"Bet I can beat you in arm wrestling," Lance declared, with the air of a highly ranked dignitary. I was filled with a sense of dread.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Scott marched forward, and the both of them assumed arm- wrestling positions.  
  
"Kitty! Bet with me! _Pleeaase? _" Kurt wouldn't stop bugging me, so I had to bet on Lance while he bet on Scott. I figured that if they were all kept busy, I could finish the homework and be out of there before you could say "Jean is a carnivore".  
  
"Go! Gogogogo!" Kurt chanted, as Lance and Scott started their match. I tried stuffing my ears, but it didn't work. With all the noise and grunting, and Kurt's unending gogogos, I could barely concentrate on my stupid essay writing. In the end, I watched resignedly as Scott and Lance continued arm-wrestling, both of which were not showing any signs of losing. Identical looks of grim determination were sketched onto their faces.  
  
It only ended very abruptly when the teacher came back in. She still had that glazed look on her face, and she wobbled in to her table (she's about 25, mind) with much difficulty. I thought she was possibly disabled with some handicap or something, so I felt extremely sorry for her. I was about to offer her some of my aspirin (of which I bring to school daily now, and comes in very handy) when she fainted onto the table. I thought I was going to have a heart attack - weak heart, remember?  
  
We all rushed forward - well, I rushed, the guys just sauntered to her casually, as if it was an ordinary thing to see everyday - and I tried checking her pulse. That was when I got this really huge whiff of alcohol, and almost fainted. The teacher had been drinking! Only the guys were like, "hey, cool" and checked the drawers for possible hiding places. They found scotch and some whiskey, and while I blubbered away about how it was illegal to drink on school premises, Lance, Scott and Kurt were already fighting for it.  
  
"Kurt? You drink, too?" I could only gape.  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
"You can't! You're underage!"  
  
"But -"  
  
"Let's get started! Who wants to play a drinking game?" Lance waved the bottle in the air gleefully. Meanwhile, Miss Fitte was still slumped on the table, unconscious. I started hyperventilating.  
  
"We can't do this!" I practically shouted. Then I realized that we were down the staff hallway, and lowered my voice. "I mean, what if you guys get drunk?"  
  
"Relax, Kitty. A bit won't hurt anyone. Except maybe Summers, who probably hasn't consumed alcohol in his whole life. . ." He trailed off.  
  
"I have too!" Scott snapped. He snatched the bottle from Lance. "Me first!" He took this really huge gulp, and I could tell he regretted it, because the next moment, he looked as if he just swallowed a lemon, and started coughing uncontrollably.  
  
Lance gave a disgusted snort. I watched numbly as he and Kurt clamoured for the next swig. Scott, who had finally stopped hacking his lungs out, started saying, "I've never drunk so much at one go before." He grinned dazedly. "Let's start the game!"  
  
"We must form a circle," Kurt said solemnly. Somehow, I got dragged into the damn circle too. I risked a glance at Miss Fitte, who was still drooling on her desk.  
  
"How do you play?" Scott asked, his voice unnaturally high- pitched. He giggled (yes, giggled.) ecstatically and started holding on to Kurt for support. "Oh, I know! If we did what the speaker says he didn't, we get to drink! *happy grin* Oh, wow!"  
  
Lance grinned evilly. "Right. I'll start. I've never fancied a certain redhead before."  
  
Scott smiled deliriously. "I have! I have!" He cheered, and took a large mouthful of scotch. He promptly started coughing his lungs up again. I took a little while to process this. Scott had a crush on the meat pie gal? _Interesting. _  
  
Kurt laughed. "I've never been a leader of any group before."  
  
Lance and Scott had a swift fight for the bottle. Lance won, mainly because I think Scott was giggling too hard and kept rolling around like a maniac. And so, the game went on.  
  
"I've never had blue fur."  
  
"I've *hic* always worn . . . *giggle* shades."  
  
"I can make the ground mooooove!" loud crashing of furniture resounding through the school  
  
"I LIKE CARE BEARS!"  
  
"I have a convertible. *more giggling*"  
  
"I like alcohol."  
  
"CHEERS!!!" sounds of maniacal giggling and laughter  
  
By the end of the game (and our "detention"), they were all sprawled out on the floor. I started panicking and contemplated jumping out of the window. What was I going to do with three (or four, if you think of it) drunken bodies? Throw them out with me? In a temporary moment of insanity, I started dragging Scott's body to the window, and was about to pitch him out when I saw Rogue walking across the damp field downstairs.  
  
"Rogue! Get up here!" I yelled, accidentally slamming Scott against the ledge outside as I did so. She looked surprised, then shocked to see Scott with his body halfway out of the window, and ran for the stairs.  
  
By the time she came, Scott was back in the room (temporary insanity attack ended), snoring contentedly. She went, "Oh my god! What happened?" I explained it as clearly and calmly as I could, in the event that I got the urge to pitch myself or anyone else out. Rogue became very businesslike. She removed her gloves, and placed her hand on Kurt's face.  
  
"Okay," she began, shuddering. "Let's go back before anyone finds us." I piled the unconscious bodies around the both of us, and we teleported back to the mansion. Into our room, specifically. Rogue has gone to check if the professor is in, to make sure that we won't be found out. So now I have three drunken guys in the room, and my kitten [A/n: any suggestions for the kitten's name, guys?] is sniffing them curiously. Must be the alcohol scent. Now our whole room reeks of it, and I have to spray air freshener in case Logan comes back.  
  
Oh God. I just saw Logan come back on his motorcycle. Where's the air freshener?  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. hiDinG thReE dRunkEN boDieS

Hello! Thanks once again to my loyal reviewers and some of the new ones: me, evolutionary spider, todd fan, amerase, klucky, flitwicke (I'm pushing the shopping chappie a bit further back, because I have to rush things before that a little), MeL (yeah! We have the same name - kinda), crissy, and Red witch. Did I forget more people this time? *confused*  
  
I'm listening to Eminem now . . . some of the songs are nice, and some. . . well, let's just say this is the uncensored versh, so it's a bit - er - vulgar. Okay, okay, I shall stop yakking away. =)  
  
Entry 13 [A/n: *gasp!* unlucky number!!! *freakout*]  
  
Okay. Breathe. You can do this.  
  
Rogue reappeared in the room just now, and she must have seen Logan home too, because she immediately tried hiding the unconscious bodies of Lance, Scott and Kurt somewhere in the room. I tried helpfully to tell her that we could NOT squeeze them all into the wardrobe. But did she listen? Nope. She just asked if I wanted her to help or not, and I kept quiet.  
  
We left them in the very cramped positions, all squished against each other (Lance's foot was in Scott's face) in our wardrobe. I stole Jean's perfume once again - the one I used to cover up my rotten apple smell before - and practically emptied the whole bottle into the carpet. Now the room doesn't reek of alcohol, but of Jean. Sigh.  
  
Rogue and me went down for dinner eventually, after ensuring that the room looked and smelt normal, in case Logan came to do his rare "surprise visits". I regretted going for dinner, because I felt especially guilty about hiding them from the professor.  
  
"Where's Scott and Kurt?" the professor asked worriedly as we dug in. "Shouldn't the both of them be back by now?"  
  
I choked on my piece of potato. Rogue gave me a warning glance.  
  
"Gee, I wonder where they went?" Jean was looking worried too. "It's not like Scott to come back so late. He normally calls."  
  
"Yeah," I squeaked out. I could barely sit still. "Ow!" Rogue elbowed me, and I was caught off guard, so I fell off the chair with a thud. Believe me, it's as painful as it sounds. Before I knew it, everyone was standing over me, asking if I was okay. I very painfully sat up, and the professor asked concernedly if I was all right. I was very tempted to shout, "No! I'm going insane! I'm hiding three drunkards in my own cupboard! Kill me! Dice me up!"  
  
Rogue must have seen the strangled expression on my face, because she quickly ushered me up and told me to stay there, pretending to rest or something. I sat there, looking at the forbidding cupboard. I could hear Scott snoring again. Loudly, too.  
  
While I laid down and tried to muffle out the sound of snoring, I heard someone knocking at the door. It was Storm, big whoopee. I was so scared that she would hear Scott's snoring and discover the three of them, that I started shouting my lungs out to cover it up. It went something like this:  
  
Me: I'M FEELING SO MUCH BETTER!  
  
Ororo: Uh. . . are you sure?  
  
Me: OF COURSE I AM! WHY WOULD YOU THINK OTHERWISE? (In case you couldn't tell, I was trying to sound loudly polite, which didn't work out very well.)  
  
Ororo: Well, maybe because you're shouting at above a hundred decibel volume.  
  
Me: REALLY? ARHAHA! I'M JUST FEELING HAPPY!  
  
Awkward pause. Scott is still snoring faintly  
  
Me: hastily I'M HUNGRY! LET'S GO DOWNSTAIRS! YIPPEE!  
  
At this point, Ororo was looking at me as if I were retarded or something. I grabbed her arm and rushed her downstairs, much to her bemusement. There, I wished I had just continued screaming out our conversation upstairs, because the professor was making some frantic calls to find out where Scott and Kurt were.  
  
"Maybe Mystique abducted them," Evan suggested. "We could always barge over there to beat them up until they confess."  
  
The professor placed the phone back onto the holder, and sighed. "I don't know what happened to them. I can't reach them telepathically, either. I'm receiving a dead signal."  
  
Logan, Ororo, Evan and Jean looked worried. I exchanged nervous glances with Rogue, who looked equally harried. I suddenly got another insanity attack, because I started ranting again (overdose of aspirin, perhaps).  
  
"I just remembered that Scott and Kurt agreed to go to the impromptu class trip thing!" I slapped my forehead, as if I forgot. "They told me to tell you, Professor, but it slipped my mind!! I'm so sorry!!" I concentrated on looking miserable.  
  
"They didn't inform me about it, though." The professor raised his eyebrows. "Where to?"  
  
"Because it was impromptu!" I blabbered. My palms were drenched with sweat, well aware that everyone in the room was staring at me as if I had just sprouted another head. "They're on the way to the special overnight exhibition in . . . uh. . . Toronto. But they'll be back by morning." I took a shaky breath.  
  
"Well, if they're all right. . ." the professor looked unconvinced. "Who -"  
  
Rogue was standing behind me, and pinched the skin on my back. I yelped out in pain, and she immediately looked at me with concern.  
  
"Are you all right, Kitty? Did you hurt your back just now?" She turned to Logan. "Maybe Kitty should rest for now." Without waiting for a reply, she rushed me up to our room again.  
  
"Think they'll suspect something?" I asked sorely, rubbing my back.  
  
"Nah." Rogue checked the rather squashed bodies in the cupboard, and turned back to me, her eyes twinkling. "How did you lie just like that? It was amazing!"  
  
I wasn't very sure it was such a great achievement to be a wonderful liar, so I didn't say anything. I merely felt so exhausted from running around lying to everyone that I just plopped on the bed, unmoving.  
  
"I'll get some aspirin," Rogue offered, and left the room.  
  
She's still missing. And it has been exactly twenty minutes and thirty- seven seconds since she left. I can't sleep, because even I have shocked myself in my unknown skill in lying, to the professor, of all people. I hope it doesn't become a reality.  
  
Note to self:  
  
Stop lying.  
  
Stop taking aspirin (to prevent future insanity attacks).  
  
Stop living life in denial.  
  
Stop going to detention. No, change that to NEVER.  
  
Stop smuggling drunken mutants into the house and in the cupboard, especially if their names happen to be Lance, Scott and Kurt. Oh, and start a ban on alcohol.  
  
Tbc.  
  
[A/n: That's all for now! I'll update on Thursday. Please review!!] 


	14. dRugGiE

Hihi! On time again once more! I'm working on the other versh of this: Rogue's diary. Count it as a kind-of sequel, but I guess it happens around this time (while Kitty is writing). I've got the main points down, but I need to refine the plot a bit more, so it probably won't be out so soon. Any suggestions for the pairings? =)  
  
To my v. nice reviewers: klucky, me, evolutionary spider, InterNutter (hehe another funny journal entry btw =) ), flitwicke, MeL, amerase, Amicitia (thank you for the names for the kitten) todd fan and Red Witch. Thanks for your reviews! I promise I'll review your fics as well (if you have any), yeah? *huggies*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own x men evolution. I just realized I haven't put this disclaimer up for quite a while. Oh well.  
  
Entry 14  
  
Today has been the worst day of my life. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little. But it definitely classifies as one of the worst.  
  
I was awoken at around six in the morning by the stupid sounds of Lance, Scott and Kurt in the cupboard. For some insane reason, they were locked in, and I had to stumble across the room to free them from their captivity. In my groggy state, I was therefore obviously not in my right mind, thus after opening that blasted door, I crawled back into bed and continued sleeping.  
  
It was only around seven when I realized the dumbness of my action. I jerked out of bed, only to find Scott, Lance and Kurt all curled up in a pile on the floor. It was actually pretty cute, and my kitten was perched on the top of the pile, sitting on Kurt's head. Rogue was up already, with the most evil of smiles on her face. She was holding a camera, and practically used up a whole roll of film just to capture it "from different angles", or so she claimed.  
  
"It also serves as an excellent form of blackmail," she added with a snigger. I have to admit, it was a pretty smart idea, because that would give me ample reason not to do any chores for the month.  
  
I started getting worried (so what's new?) about what would happen when they woke up, so I tried nudging them gently with my foot. No luck.  
  
"You have to do it like this," Rogue stated, and delivered a swift kick to Lance's gut. He groaned and rolled off the pile. His eyes flitted open slightly, and then closed again instantly. He started covering his eyes. "Ow! I can't see! Turn it off! Turn it off!" He accidentally jabbed Kurt's leg with his elbow as he rolled around helplessly.  
  
I watched this with fascination. "You know, with him covering his eyes like that, you'd think he was Scott." I tried kicking Scott too, but the only response I got was a halfhearted snore.  
  
I heard doors opening in the hallway. "Get up," Rogue said through gritted teeth. "You have to act like you just came back from Toronto. Hurry up!" At the last part, she lost all patience and tried lifting Scott and almost fell to her feet. "He needs to lose some," she deadpanned.  
  
I attempted lifting Lance, who was still rolling around, clutching his head. "Don't talk. . . so loudly. . ." He held on to the bedpost as if it was some life-saving device, and from the looks of it, he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Rogue joined me in the struggle to detach Lance from the bedpost. After ten minutes of tugging, Rogue gave up and yelled into his ear. Lance groaned and held his hands to his ears, so we took the opportunity to drag him to the corner, where there was nothing for him to hang onto. He moaned and curled up miserably.  
  
Meanwhile, we managed to wake Kurt up by dumping cold water on his face (Rogue's idea, not mine), where he got such a shock that he bamfed off to the bathroom and started screaming. I had to go calm him down, while Rogue was visibly trying very hard to wake Scott up. The water had zero reaction on him, so she started screaming in his ear to rouse him. Predictably, he tried getting up to run away, perhaps, but Rogue just yanked him to his feet, where he promptly fell down again. She threw up her hands in defeat. Scott looked terrible, all disheveled and hungover. "Where am I?" He scratched his head, oblivious to the very cold reactions of Rogue and me.  
  
After twenty torturous minutes of helping them wash up, we gathered the semi-awake drunkards to give them a final briefing. We carefully and slowly instructed Lance to climb out of the window downstairs and make his way to school. I'm not sure the message did get to him, because he just nodded dazedly and stared at me in bewilderment, as if he were trying to remember who I was.  
  
Rogue used her "hypnotic method" to get Scott and Kurt briefed on their duties. "You will be happy about Toronto. You will tell the professor you came back at seven and went up to rest. You will make sure that you don't mention anything about alcohol, or about sleeping in the cupboard." She sat back, satisfied, and I looked at her admiringly.  
  
"What kind of hypnotic method is that?" I tossed the empty mouthwash bottles in the bin, and watched Lance make his way giddily across the lawn. He kept teetering to the side, and for a fleeting moment I thought he was going to trip over his own feet. Thankfully, he managed to make it out of sight before anyone else saw him.  
  
Rogue was still trying to make Scott and Kurt look presentable. "Some little thing I saw on television," she said absentmindedly, in reply to my question. "Done!"  
  
We headed downstairs, late (obviously). The professor spotted Scott and Kurt and greeted them seriously.  
  
"Scott, Kurt - how was the exhibition yesterday?"  
  
"Great," Scott said tonelessly. Kurt looked confused and mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like "cupboard". Next to me, Rogue groaned inaudibly and dragged me to the dining room, where Jean and Evan were already getting ready to leave. After dodging the curious questions from Jean, we managed to make it out of he building before the professor suspected anything about the exhibition story.  
  
And so, after the grueling day of school, I found myself looking forward to going back to the Institute at the end of the day. Of course, there was Logan, all suspicious-looking, at the front doorstep. He led me upstairs to have one of his famous "talks".  
  
At first, I thought it was going to be a typical birds and the bees thing, so I tried to look indifferent in the event I felt like laughing out loud. I waited paitiently for him to clear his throat and settle on the armchair. He then faced me seriously, and I was kind of scared, because I thought he was going to say someone I knew was in the hospital or something.  
  
"Half-pint," he began, then faltered. "Are you on drugs?"  
  
At that, I did laugh out loud. _Hellooo? Drugs? Was the guy insane?_ Logan raised his eyebrows, and I collected my breath. "I'm not on drugs." I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, for starters, you might want to explain the stench of alcohol in your cupboard."  
  
"I - "  
  
"And Jean's perfume wafting in the room?"  
  
I smiled weakly. "Air freshener?"  
  
Logan snorted derisively. "Half-pint, I'll ask you one last time. Why have you been acting so crazy lately?"  
  
A million answers flew through my head, none of them sounding remotely convincing. Somehow, I felt "Oh I've been consuming too much aspirin" wasn't going to cut it. I took a deep breath. "Well, I guess I've been distracted lately - kind of."  
  
"By what?"  
  
"Uh - school and stuff. Homework."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And. . . uh . . . " I racked my brains, suddenly wishing my magical ability to lie would just come back and let me get away with it.  
  
"Alcohol?"  
  
"I don't drink!" I prayed for the ground would open up and suck me down with it. "I'm underage," I added hopefully.  
  
Logan looked as if he was about to delve deeper in his questioning, but Jean appeared down the hallway and yelled that he had a call. I heard him grumble, and he turned to me. "We'll finish this conversation later." He then headed off, following Jean down the stairs. I was filled with relief for Jean's distraction.  
  
Scott and Kurt were napping. The professor let them sleep through dinner, because he probably felt that they would be too tired from the field trip to stay up for long. I was amazed he had actually bought the story, and from Rogue's disbelieving expression, I could tell that she was, too.  
  
Right after dinner, I made it a point to head back to my room and curl up in bed. Before I practically sprinted to my room, I heard snippets of Logan's conversation with the professor. I caught bits of "I think there's something wrong with Half-pint. I'm going to . . ."  
  
I'm torn between staying here and going downstairs to eavesdrop more. Should I go down? Do I stay here? Who cares what they're going to do to me? I'll just stay here, thank you, in a room which stinks of perfume a la Jean. I will be firm and stand my ground. I will not budge.  
  
Then again, listening in wouldn't really hurt anyone. At least I can be prepared for my druggie punishment, right?  
  
That's it. I'm going. More later.  
  
Tbc. . .  
  
[A/n: Yay! Finished! Next up: more war and counseling on the home front. Please review!!! =)=) Next update will be on Sunday.] 


	15. piCturE pErfeCt

Okay, first things first. To my reviewers: klucky, me, MeL, amerase, evolutionary spider, InterNutter (you have a thing with Logan's journal don't you? =) ), DragonBlond, Hazard (whoa. Long review. Thank you!!! Btw I did read Twisted Christmas - it's really funny!), Amicitia, flitwicke, todd fan (thanks! Whose guy's head was that? 0_o) and Red Witch. Phew . . . that's a lot.  
  
Entry 15  
  
As I mentioned just now, I was sneaking down to listen in to the conversation, and I was crouching against the stair rail where the professor and Logan couldn't see me. I was straining to hear what they were saying, and Evan came by. You can probably guess what happened next. He said in this really loud voice, "Hey Kitty! What're you doing, leaning against the rail like that?"  
  
"Kitty?" It was the professor. Busted.  
  
I headed down past a confused Evan, to a very stern looking Wolverine and Professor. At that point, I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just tried to look nonchalant (not really effective, though). The professor gestured for me to sit down in an armchair, and I sat reluctantly, under the impression that I was like a sitting duck in that situation. Okay, bad analogy, but you know what I mean.  
  
"Would you like to tell us about anything?" The professor was asking.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Reeaally," Logan looked as if he didn't believe me. "Just spit it out."  
  
The professor gave him a warning look, and turned back to me. "Anything at all?" When I didn't reply, he was starting to look a little strained. I thought he was going to read my mind or something. "When you feel like talking, be sure to let me or Logan know."  
  
I was so relieved at this, I didn't know what to say. Logan was giving the professor his incredulous look of "We're actually going to let her off??", and I just rushed upstairs again before the professor changed his mind. There, I was confronted with the scene of a frantic Scott and Kurt trying to take something away from Rogue. When I got closer, I realized it was the pictures of Scott, Kurt and Lance all curled up in a pile. I had no idea Rogue could get them developed so fast.  
  
"Give it!" Kurt moved closer and tried to snatch it away.  
  
Scott tried a more gentle approach. "Please?" he begged, and looked like he was on the verge of groveling. "We'll never live it down!" He took a step closer.  
  
Rogue, now looking very cornered, took off her gloves. Scott and Kurt flinched and practically backed into the wall. Rogue had a triumphant look in her eyes. "I'll tear these up only if you guys do my chores for a month."  
  
"And mine," I added, stepping up behind her.  
  
"Anything!" Kurt groaned. Scott was starting to resemble a nervous colt, because he was pawing at the ground hurriedly with his feet. Kind of pitiful, actually.  
  
"Agreed?" Rogue asked finally, and they both nodded frantically. She tore up the incriminating pictures in one swift motion, letting the pieces slowly fall to the floor. Scott and Kurt jumped on them, and were gone in less than five seconds. Normally, I'd think only Pietro could move with such speed.  
  
"So we're just letting them off like that?" I asked, as Scott and Kurt bounded downstairs (probably to burn the pictures, I'm guessing).  
  
Rogue smiled, pulling her gloves back on. "I got negatives," she grinned, and we headed back to our room.  
  
I think Rogue is really different nowadays. I mean, not only because of the clothes thing, but she's just so much . . . _nicer_. Normally, I wouldn't think that we'd be able to hold a meaningful conversation before, but I guess things change, and so do people. Since we're much closer now, technically, we're friends, right?  
  
Does that mean I can ask her what (or who) made her change like that? I mean, as her friend and all, I have a right to know, don't I?  
  
Wait. She's gone again. I'm just dying to know where she keeps going in the middle of the night. Now I'm all alone again.  
  
Maybe I'll ask her about it tomorrow.  
  
Tbc. . .  
  
[A/n: I'm aware that this is really short, compared to my previous chappies. I promise the next one will be much, much longer, and it'll be up on Wednesday. Oh, pls review! =) ] 


	16. sHoppiNg

Thank you reviewers!! I can't mention you all this time because I'm rushing off to do my piano theory and stuff. This chappie took some time because my cousin kept trying (not so) helpfully to give ideas, all of which are. . . interesting, I suppose, if you want to put it positively. Oh, and I'm on time again! Yay!  
  
  
  
Entry 16 (gosh that's fast!)  
  
I'm noting this day on the calendar. Next year, I can look at it and crack up when I remember what happened.  
  
This morning, Ororo told us that she was going to visit her sick relative in another state, and informed us that she'd only be returning after a few days. That was okay, except for the part when she told us we would have to do our own grocery shopping and stuff. Logan heard this and choked on the bagel he was halfway consuming, distracted from his usual murderous looks he shoots at my kitten during breakfast, when it starts cuddling his leg.  
  
"You mean _I_ have to do the shopping?" he asked incredulously, ignoring his bagel completely. He looked kind of ill.  
  
"Of course not!" Ororo bit her lip. "Since I'm the only one doing the household chores most of the time, Xavier informed me that the children would be happy to assist you." She looked at us pleadingly.  
  
"Sure," Jean piped up, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "I mean, how bad can it be?"  
  
"Answer - pretty bad," Rogue whispered to me. "When I first came here, and Logan was supposed to take me shopping for supplies and stuff, he practically threw a fit in the middle of the mall when I started trying clothes on. I mean, that guy has zero patience whatsoever." She rolled her eyes.  
  
I laughed. Big mistake. Logan turned to me and gave me this threatening look, before turning back to Ororo. "Can't you just buy the groceries before you leave?"  
  
Ororo's voice was firm. "No. Xavier says you need to spend more time connecting with the children. In other words, you'll be chaperoning for the trip to the mall today." She said it with this tone of finality too, and I could barely keep from giggling at Logan's expression.  
  
After breakfast, Logan became his usually grumbly self. Even more irritable, if that was possible. Or maybe it was because there wasn't any lunch ready, as the fridge was empty ("I swear, you damn kids eat like elephants!" he had snapped while we gleefully dialed for Ben's pizza). By three o' clock, I could tell he had reached a resolution, largely due to the absence of his rapidly depleting beer. He looked dreading as he announced, "We're going to the mall. Now."  
  
Nobody dared to argue. We changed and headed for the van, where we piled in, chattering loudly and laughing. A silence fell upon the van as Logan threatened us with his claws in the front, and only the sound of the irritable yet continuous honking of the horn (man, this guy's obsessive) was heard for the rest of the journey.  
  
The mood lightened relatively when we all entered the mall, though. Before we all got started, he gathered us in the front for a "pep talk".  
  
"Now, listen all of you," he growled menacingly. "I don't want any running around, or shouting of any sort. We'll be staying together in one group, and this will be done in less than an hour. Got it?"  
  
"Yup," we nodded solemnly. Of course, you can guess how _that_ turned out.  
  
In no less than twenty seconds, our group had effectively separated into various sectors. Rogue and me went to check out the new cd store; Kurt and Evan made a dash for the arcade, Jean wandered off to the bookstore; and Scott - as our fearless leader - tried to help a very agitated Logan regroup. Unsuccessfully, I might add.  
  
I could tell Logan was having a migraine. I heard him mumble something under his breath, and Scott's shocked reaction was really comical to watch. He headed off to the pharmacy for more aspirin, I believe. What was even more comical was the look on his face when we all realized he was the one holding the Professor's credit card. Naturally, it was our duty to inform him when we wanted to buy something.  
  
"LOGAN! I wanna buy this cd! It's really cool!"  
  
"COULD WE BORROW SOME COINS? WE'RE RUNNING LOW HERE!!"  
  
"HEY! I ASKED FIRST! . . . LOGAN!!"  
  
"COULD I BORROW TEN DOLLARS? I'LL RETURN IT AS SOON AS I CAN! . . . *mumbles* Like maybe next year?"  
  
"Do you think this jumper looks good on me?"  
  
"Oooh! Ice cream!"  
  
"Wow! This shirt would look great on you!"  
  
"You think so? Should I buy it? Oh, LO - GAN!!"  
  
Stuff like that. Considering the fact that Logan was popping aspirin in by the packet, which is no easy feat, he must have been pretty pissed from all the staring he was getting from passer-bys. One old woman even commented, "You'd think that a man with this many children would have learnt to control them by now, wouldn't you?" to her friend (a fellow granny in my cooking class). I had absolutely no idea how menacing Logan could look when he meant it, causing the ladies to scurry away hastily at the sight of his face, which wasn't very nice of him. I told him so, but Logan only grunted out something inaudible in reply. I guessed that he was going to do the grocery by himself at the rate we were going, but before I knew what was happening, he was dragging me off to the store with him, Rogue tagging behind, amused.  
  
"Alright. . . " Logan looked unsure. "What're we getting again?"  
  
"Didn't you make a list? You know, before we left -"  
  
"That wasn't no bloody list, that was my will and testament."  
  
"Oh." Silence.  
  
Rogue and me followed Logan warily as he did his typical "grab-and-take" routine, which means that he didn't even look at what he was holding, and just dumped it into the trolley. I was under the impression that he wanted to get out to there as soon as possible.  
  
"We need eggs that aren't cracked open," Rogue commented as she watched Logan grab a carton of eggs and carelessly drop them into the trolley. He looked peeved, then took more eggs (more carefully, I noted) and placed them on the previously cracked ones.  
  
We spent the rest of the time in the grocery store repeating that routine. By the time we were done, we had managed to purchase two dozen very tattered-looking eggs, three squashed loaves of bread, five cartons of milk with accidental claw marks on their surfaces, two bags of assorted vegetables, servings of pork and chicken, and some random fruits. The cashier gave us a funny look as we cashed in the card, but seriously, who could blame her? It's not everyday you see a grown aggressive mutant with adamantium claws shooting out of his knuckles go grocery shopping with an intangible person and a untouchable post-goth gal.  
  
The moment we stepped out of the store, I think Logan kind of lost it when he saw Kurt and Evan fishing for pennies in the fountain with a net. Scott was counting the coins they had fished up in the background, while Jean stared off into space.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing?!?" He yelled, at the sight of them digging for money. The aspirin didn't seem to be working, and I could see a vein throbbing in his forehead. Without waiting for an answer, he started shouting again, barely noticing that people around him were starting to stare very openly. "I WANT ALL OF YOU BACK IN THE VAN!!! NOW!!" He practically shoved the whole lot of us out into the parking lot, and locked us into the van, returning a few minutes later with his arms full of beer bottles and scotch.  
  
When we got back, the professor greeted us in the living room. "How was it?" he questioned encouragingly. His face fell when he saw Logan come back with the miserable bags of groceries. "Is that all you bought? I'm afraid I have to request of you to do another round tomorrow, Logan, for I fear it may not be enough to last us until tomorrow."  
  
No one was more surprised than the professor himself when Logan laughed out loud suddenly, waving his arms around, together with the bags. There was a sickening crunch at the sound of the eggs shattering against the wall, and a stagnant pause ensued as we contemplated on what just happened. Logan paused in his arm waving exercises, and dropped the bags on the floor before climbing the stairs dazedly, undoubtedly heading for the booze already delivered to his room.  
  
The professor smiled at all of us, his eyes twinkling. "I trust you all won't be objecting to ordering take-out." Amidst our cheering, he shot us another smile as he made his way to the study. I know it's mean, but I hope Storm's cousin doesn't recover that soon. A flu only lasts for, at the most, four days.  
  
But I can always hope, right?  
  
Kitty's to-do list:  
  
English essay (done. I'm not risking any more sessions of detention anyhow.)  
  
Irritate Logan (not an option. Knowing him, he'll be unconscious for two days with all that booze.)  
  
Beg Rogue to reveal her darn secret already (where _is_ that girl? Is she missing AGAIN??)  
  
Call Lance.  
  
  
  
Tbc.. .  
  
[A/n: Phew! That was really tiring. Think I'm going to sleep now. *drops off* =) Please review! Thanks!] 


	17. cLeaNinG, Or kiNd oF

Ahem . . . thank you reviewers! Let's have a group hug again! *hughughug* MeL, InterNutter (I love Logan's journal entries!), evolutionary spider, todd fan, me, Red Witch, vanessa (good luck with your fic - inform me when it's up so I can read it!), Aphrodite, amerase, and Hazard (thanks for the comments! Btw rogue's diary is going to be a companion piece), klucky, and flitwicke, thank you very much; I really appreciate your reviews.  
  
My air con got fixed! *cheers* no more frostbite! No more! No more! =)  
  
Entry 17  
  
I'm bloated from all that pizza we've been ordering. Logan has shut himself in his room, and I suspect he is extremely hungover, or worse, going crazy. Pepper [A/n: Yeah! I finally named it!] is sitting forlornly at his door, obviously waiting for him to come out. I mean, honestly. You'd think that as _my_ cat and all, it'd spent more time following _me_.  
  
Today was fairly normal for a Sunday. I tried bugging Rogue in the morning about what made her change so much, but she started acting very dodgy and suspicious. Something's up, and I'm going to tail her when she disappears tonight, which is probably going to be pretty soon. She mostly goes AWOL at around nine or so, so I guess I'll just wait for that time to come.  
  
Scott and Kurt tried escaping from their (our?) chores today. After our breakfast of shriveled up eggs and squished bread slices, they initially wanted to sneak off inconspicuously to Scott's convertible to hightail it out of the Institute, but Rogue beat them to the car.  
  
"Where do you think you guys are going?" she snapped, folding her arms. "Have you guys forgotten your promise?"  
  
Kurt looked nervous. Scott stared industriously at the ground. "Well, can't we just . . . y'know . . . do it some other time?"  
  
Rogue glared. "NO. I don't care, I'm taking your keys, and if the laundry ain't done and the living room isn't clean by five, you can forget about your wonderful reputations at Bayville, 'cause it's gonna come to an end pretty soon."  
  
Now both Kurt and Scott looked sulky. Rogue hustled them back to do our share of the chores, while we sipped on lemonade by the pool. I must admit it was pretty fun watching them "slave" away at cleaning, especially since neither of them knew how to. Rogue and me moved our chairs closer to the living room so we could listen in. It went like this:  
  
Scott: Okay . . . how _are_ we going to do this?  
  
Kurt: (miserably) How would _I_ know? I've never done this before.  
  
Scott: (pause) Maybe we should vacuum? Do you know where it's kept?  
  
Kurt: I know! It's in the cupboard in the basement. I saw Kitty take it out of there before.  
  
Scott: Great. Can you go get it?  
  
bamfing noise  
  
bamfing noise  
  
Kurt: Here. Take it.  
  
Scott: How do you switch it on?  
  
Kurt: Maybe if you pressed the 'on' button . . .  
  
Scott: Oh. Right. click It's not working!  
  
Kurt: Maybe it's broken. sounds of furious shaking Yup, it's broken.  
  
Scott: (uncertainly) Should we ask someone?  
  
Kurt: Nah. Let's just skip to mopping or something.  
  
Scott: Fine. I'll get the water and stuff.  
  
Kurt: Hurry up!  
  
pause  
  
Scott: Okay, here's the bucket.  
  
Kurt: Great. What about the mops?  
  
Scott: Why don't we just - Hey! Kurt, stop pushing! clanging noise Oh, no.  
  
Kurt: Oops.  
  
Jean: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING??  
  
Scott: Sorry! We didn't mean - Jean: (angrily) My new shoes! My new shoes!  
  
Kurt: Geez. They don't look that nice anyway. Just take it that we did you a favor, yeah?  
  
Scott: (snaps) Kurt!  
  
Jean: (snaps) Kurt!  
  
Kurt: What? Is it my fault some people can't tell that pink and green clash??  
  
Scott: (snaps) Kurt!  
  
Jean: (snaps) Kurt!  
  
Kurt: I'm sensing a pattern here . . .  
  
Jean: (grumpily) Humph. Back to the topic - what exactly _are_ you guys doing?  
  
Scott: Cleaning the living room.  
  
Jean: What happened to the vacuum cleaner?  
  
Kurt: It's broken.  
  
Jean: No, it's not. sounds of footsteps  
  
Jean: You guys didn't plug it in.  
  
silence  
  
Kurt and Scott: (simultaneously): Oh.  
  
Jean: Why are you guys doing this?  
  
Kurt: (pipes up) Kitty and Rogue! They're mean!  
  
Jean: Great. They're paying for my shoes.  
  
This is the part where Rogue leans over, and tells me we have to get out of there before we get squashed to a pulp.  
  
The clock just hit nine. I'll put on my coat, and I'm getting out of here.  
  
  
  
Tbc . . .  
  
[A/n: Cliffhanger! =) Next chapter: Rogue's secret. ] 


	18. aN unExPectEd tWisT

Whoa . . . honestly speaking, I'm pooped. This is obviously one of those more *ahem* "important" chapters, so I had to spend hours planning this. Needless to say, I'm getting seriously sleep-deprived. 0_o. I was a bit confused with the Rogue pairing at the beginning, 'cause I was deciding: Pietro or Remy? Pietro or Remy? Finally, I asked some random person on the Internet who doesn't know a single thing about X men evolution on which name sounded better, and well - just read it to find out. Pretty dumb way to choose, I guess. :)  
  
As usual, big thanks to all my reviewers: evolutionary spider, flitwicke, todd fan, school kids, me, Red witch, klucky, vanessa/ Shades of Red, Dr. Lauryl, Candice, amerase, Lyra Silvertongue, Eileen, JusticeLeagueGal and klucky. Thank you!  
  
  
  
Entry 18  
  
  
  
I'm in shock.  
  
Okay. Breathe. I'll start at the beginning.  
  
After I snuck out stealthily after Rogue, I had to dodge all that darn security cameras and lasers on the lawn. I watched as she hailed a cab in town, and I had to hail one too. I finally got to say the long awaited line of telling the taxi driver to "Follow that cab!" I've always watched those action movies where the hero says that line, and the cab speeds up and actually runs all those red lights just to keep on track. Of course, it didn't real work out that way.  
  
The moment I said that line, I sat back, satisfied with myself. I was getting in the excitement of it all, and when the light turned red just as Rogue's cab zoomed past, I kind of expected the cab driver to drive on, y'know? But he just sat back and scratched his chin unconcernedly as we waited for the light to change back to green. I was momentarily confused by all of this, and asked him why we weren't going to run the red light. He snorted and said, "Girlie, if you don't like the way I drive, you can just get out of this cab."  
  
"But that's what they do in the movies!" I cried out in protest. "You're supposed to be professional! You lazy bum!" Note that I was getting highly agitated at this point, as Rogue's cab became a tiny, miserable speck in the distance. I had no intention of heading back to the institute without her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[A/n: Shall I l end the chapter here to torture you all? evil laugh j/k!]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Guess what happened next? The damn cab driver kicked me out! Can you believe that? What a pig! I stepped out onto the road furiously, and had to hire another one (the bright side was that I had traveled so far without being charged a single cent). I had to direct the new driver how to get to where I suspected Rogue was going. After dozens of wrong turns, and constant circling which seemed to go on forever, I finally spotted Rogue entering some shady looking building in one of the dark alleys. Considering the fact that I didn't have enough money to pay for the cab fare, I decided to play it cool and said, "Keep the change", placing the bills (strategically fluffed up to make them look of higher value) in his hand and running as fast as I could towards the alley without looking back.  
  
Ignoring his yelp of, "You cheated me!" I headed into the building and stared around in amazement. Surrounding me were a bunch of sleazy-looking men drinking booze, speaking in French, I believe. The first thought that crossed my mind was "Rogue comes here every night to do _what_??" The most horrible thoughts crossed my mind as I contemplated what she was doing in this kind of place. Fortunately, I didn't have to think any further, because I spotted Rogue chatting animatedly (paranormal sighting!) to some guy whose back was facing me. He was wearing a trenchcoat with tons of pockets, and his hair was a kind of reddish-brown. I decided to watch them from a distance, which didn't work, obviously. Rogue seemed to have her "fellow roommate" radar on, because in five seconds, her head snapped in my direction, and I felt like a deer caught in headlights. For a moment, I saw her cheeks take on a tinge of red, but they disappeared almost instantly.  
  
She gave me a piercing Look, and the guy turned around to see what Rogue was looking at, I suppose. I had to squint to see his features clearly. He wasn't bad looking, and he had this reckless sort of look in his eyes. My feet started walking in their direction before I could stop myself, and as I got closer, I noticed that the guy (his name was Remy, or so I heard Rogue mumble later) had a wineglass in front of him. Rogue had one too, and I gawked at her in a very unladylike manner. She gave me another glare, and said, "It's fruit punch." I felt like a total idiot.  
  
Remy shot me a charming grin as he shrugged indifferently, and introduced himself. I sat down on a ratty armchair next to them (not because I was invited to, but because I felt like my legs weren't going to hold out), and a stagnant silence ensued. The tension was so thick, you could slice it with a knife.  
  
Rogue suddenly went, "What're you doing here?" the same time I said the exact same thing. Remy laughed, but Rogue was looking murderous. I was tempted to race out of the door, and almost did, actually, if not for the deranged cabbie who suddenly charged in, followed by a gruff-looking policeman. I almost keeled over in shock as the cabbie spotted me, and pointed an accusing finger in my direction. The next thing I knew, I was being led out with Rogue and Remy into a police car, and we sat in the car in stunned silence as it headed to the police station. Rogue was looking pissed, Remy was confused, and I was in awe. I mean, you cheat a cabbie of a couple of dollars and this is where it gets you. The irony of it all!  
  
Rogue and Remy were released, but I was detained. I didn't even get the chance to plead innocence or something. I seriously, seriously hope that Rogue will rush back to tell the professor, who will pay my bail, so that I can go back home and pretend none of this actually happened. Which is also highly unlikely, now that I think of it. I'm just lucky that they didn't confiscate this laptop from me after they threw me in the jail cell.  
  
Oh God. Lance's birthday is tomorrow!! And I haven't gotten him a single thing! But it's too late anyway. If he asks where I am tomorrow, I'm sure someone's bound to tell him that I'm in jail. Problem solved.  
  
Sort of.  
  
So I guess I'll have to sleep on this concrete floor until they release me. That damn cabbie better not be blowing the story out of proportion, or I'll wring his neck when I get out of here (that is, IF I get out of here. Big IF).  
  
I'M TURNING INTO A JUVENILE DELINQUENT!!! AAARRGGH!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc. . .  
  
[A/n: surprise ending? I kind of wanted to put Kitty in jail for a while. She'll get out soon enough - I hope. Sorry for the extremely slow update! I'll update faster next time. Please review!] 


	19. hoMe sWeeT hoMe

I have an exam tomorrow . . . thought I'd de-stress by writing the 19th entry. =)  
  
Okay, it's thank the reviewers time! *cheers* MeL, Eileen, flitwicke, Red Witch, todd fan, Aphrodite, What?! (I'm not sure if this is a review, but nvm. . . sorry I don't think this is going to turn out to be a Rietro), amerase, InterNutter (poor Logan! Hehe), candice, klucky, and evolutionary spider.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own x men evolution.  
  
  
  
Entry 19  
  
I'm in trouble. Big trouble.  
  
Logan arrived with the professor at the station today. They did _not_ look happy. Why? To pay my bail, of course. Apparently, I'm too young to be imprisoned, or charged in court, so they're letting me off this time round (the police, not Logan and the professor). They had to pay the cabbie quite a heathy sum of compensation, I believe.  
  
The moment they stepped into the room, I knew it was going to be bad. Logan was looking murderous, and the professor looked worried. He was quite obviously thinking that I had finally lost it, and would have to be transferred from his institute to the Institute for the Mentally Retarded (otherwise known as an asylum). Perhaps it was the stress I obtained from sleeping on the concrete floor all night, pondering whether I should have just phased out of the cell. Glancing at Logan's expression, I was torn between following them out and staying at the station. Not that I had a choice.  
  
When we reached the Institute, I had to bear with three whole hours of lecturing by the professor, Logan, and Ororo. Stuff like, "We're so disappointed in you, Kitty," and all that. I was finally released after a very pissed Logan told me that I was grounded for eternity. The professor hurriedly amended that to a month, giving him a warning look.  
  
Then Rogue came up to me, and I was surprised that she didn't look like she was going to bite my head off. She just greeted me in a normal fashion, and told me that my homework, together with a letter from Lance, was already delivered to my room. I thanked her bemusedly, and headed upstairs, wondering why she hadn't thrown a fit. It was only when I reached the top of the stairs when I realized why.  
  
That Remy guy was in the Institute. Living and breathing. I gaped like a goldfish at him, and he just shot me another one of his charming smiles. He extended a hand, and greeted me in his weird accent. I shook his outstretched hand dazedly, while he told me that the professor had taken him in last night. With a final grin, he headed off.  
  
Now I'm in my room, still shell-shocked. I think things have been happening too fast, and my weak heart won't be able to take more much longer. I need a vacation, and quickly. The letter from Lance was no help. Copied exactly as follows:  
  
  
  
Dear Kitty,  
  
Where were you today? I heard the most bizarre thing - Rogue said that you were in jail! For doing what? I've been there before, it's not that bad once you get used to it. Sleeping on concrete actually improves your back, or so one of the wardens said. Very nice guy; we chatted for hours. He supports Manchester United, and has the whole collection of David Beckham figurines. He even brought some for me to look at.  
  
Thank you for your nice birthday present. Rogue passed it to me today. I must admit, that fluffy hamster is cute when you get used to it. It is, however, very fond of biting my fingers. Todd enjoys letting his pet frog play with it. They seem to be floating in the tub right now.  
  
Good news! I tripped Summers up today! He was walking next to his present infatuation, Jean Grey, when I let a nice little tremor run through to them. The splash into the ecology pond was more than satisfying. Wish you had been there to see it. It was hilarious.  
  
Okay, I have to go. Rogue is snapping at me to hurry up so she can rush home for something. She's all flustered. Very interesting.  
  
Hope you get out of jail soon,  
  
Lance  
  
PS: Are hamsters actually supposed to _eat_ flies?  
  
  
  
Oh, Lord. How could Rogue do this to me??? I mean, I appreciate the effort in getting him a birthday present on my behalf, but really. I don't even want to imagine what the hamster's doing right now. It's all too morbid.  
  
Okay. I'm going downstairs to find out how Remy got here. Is he a mutant, too? Oh, and at the same time, I can kill Rogue. Two birds with one stone, right? Right.  
  
  
  
Things to do:  
  
Kill Rogue.  
  
Take the hamster back.  
  
Avoid Logan at all costs.  
  
KILL ROGUE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Oh, crap. Where did Pepper go?  
  
  
  
TBC. . .  
  
[A/n: Okie. I'm ready to face exams. *nervous laugh* Will study now. Pls review!] 


	20. thE rEmY iSsuE

Okay, okay. . . you're all probably thinking I've abandoned this story. In actual fact, I was just suffering from post-exam blues. I moped around for days, wondering, "Will I fail? Will I?" And now almost all the papers have been given back. . . and. . . sigh. Depressing. +_+ Getting History and Maths back tmr. Will not hyperventilate. Will not hyperventilate.  
  
Er. . . I can't thank the reviewers this time round because I'm working offline. My mom is hogging the only computer in this darn house with Internet access - just my luck. So I'll just base this on memory: Red Witch, todd fan, klucky, flitwicke (I think I'm going to fail Maths btw), amerase, Candice, evolutionary spider, InterNutter, MeL, Eileen, me, and. . . er. . . okay really can't remember any more. I hope I didn't miss out anyone - did I?  
  
Note: Pepper is not the hamster! It's the kitten! *indignant look*  
  
Entry 20  
  
Ever heard the saying, "When it rains, it pours?" Well, right now, it's a thunderstorm. One, Pepper is missing. Normally, I wouldn't worry as much as I am right now, but Logan seems to be walking around with a very suspicious smile on his face. He keeps chortling to himself for no reason. Thus, I have no choice but to link Pepper's absence to his actions (however insane they might be).  
  
Two, Rogue is officially no longer the smarter one of us two. She's walking around grinning like a maniac. She has chronic giggling fits. Yes, I'm serious. I asked her to pass the salt during breakfast and she smiled at me as if I had just told her she had won a million dollars. Of course, maybe it was just the fact that _Remy_ was sitting right next to her. Not that I mind. I just think it's funny, that's all.  
  
Three (is this ever going to end?), Lance is refusing to return the hamster. He has lovingly christened it "Fluffy", and I saw it feeding on flies and other insects yesterday when I dropped by at their house to pick up the hamster. Pietro was arranging for Fluffy and Todd's toad to sit side by side so that he could take a picture, but Lance intervened like a furious mother hen, snatching Fluffy away and saying that he might be blinded by the bright light. He then proceeded to feed Fluffy some sunflower seeds (which, I might add, are supposed to the actual dietary food for a hamster), but Fluffy openly rejected them by biting Lance on the finger and running off into the bathroom. Lance was so sore at this that I didn't dare to bring up the topic of taking the hamster back. So I'm chicken. Fine.  
  
  
  
Top Ten Reasons why I don't like Remy/ Gambit:  
  
  
  
He has the power to charge items with kinetic energy until they explode. Which might explain the three humongous burn marks on the Persian rug, the charred toothbrush in the toilet, and the gaping hole in Jean's mattress.  
  
He has charm powers. Is that why Rogue is so nuts? Why am _I_ not acting like that (ie, running around in a giggly mass), then? Is that also why Jean is happily perched on the edge of her mattress without so much as a complaint, oblivious to the fact that she won't really be able to sleep in a comfortable position tonight?  
  
He's French. No duh. It took a little while to interpret the accent, anyway. And you know what they say about French men. Womanizers and all that.  
  
His hair looks funny. Therefore I find it virtually impossible to like someone with a bad haircut.  
  
He's dangerous. He might blow holes in your stomach or something. Best to keep a wide berth.  
  
He has funny clothes.  
  
He. . . er. . .  
  
Has a weird name. What kind of name is Remy, anyway? Other French men have nice names. Like Pierre or John-Lucas. Those that sound normal.  
  
He. . .  
  
He. . .  
  
He has funny eyes? Does that count as a reason?  
  
  
  
Top Ten Reasons to Try To Like Remy (This might be a wee bit hard):  
  
Everyone seems to love the guy. Even Logan. Ever since Remy added some more exotic wines and alcoholic beverages to the Institute, the both of them have been having midnight "parties", inclusive of Logan's beer and stuff. I mean, honestly.  
  
Rogue likes (loves?) him. Again, is this actually going to be a reason? I guess it is, kind of, because of Remy's presence at the Institute, the two have been chatting nonstop and at the same time, I no longer have to worry about Rogue disappearing in the middle of the night. Of course, now she's _still_ sneaking off in the middle of the night, but at least (I think) I know where she's going.  
  
He looks good clothed in a towel (it was an accident! I swear!). I happened to be really groggy in the morning, so I just phased through the door without knocking. Needless to say, I was so blatantly shocked that I almost fainted on the spot. Lucky me.  
  
He's cute?  
  
He's. . .  
  
He. . . uh. . .  
  
He. . .  
  
Forget it. I can't do this.  
  
  
  
Tbc.  
  
  
  
[A/n: Review please! monotone Need sleep! Need sleep! Good night!] 


	21. tHe inCidEnT

Hello. . . am working on sudden inspiration kick I got after days and days of staring out of the window aimlessly. Ahhh. . . I know you all probably want to kill me for not uploading sooner. Sigh.  
  
Wow. I think I got the most no. of reviews for chappie 20, dunno why. *teary eyes* Is it because of the Remy fans? =) Anyway, to my kind reviewers: Red Witch, todd fan, kitkat, InterNutter (great diary entry as usual for Logan ;) ) , Aphrodite (yes I do read the Princess diaries - does my fic really sound like it? o.0), me, jessika (cool name!), Eileen, KaYuTa, flitwicke (you spammer! Pui.), school kids, evolutionary spider, amerase, Candice, Dr. Lauryl (eeee! Love your xmen evo/batman beyond crossover! More! More!), Hazard (thanks for your reviews, and I hope the suspension from ff.net ends soon for you) and CronoCat (Pepper will live. . . I think).  
  
Have just done a bit of research on Cajuns. Am all mixed up now, I'm guessing it's the effect of Halloween and the morbid sight of seven year olds wearing spiderman costumes knocking at the door, going "Treeek or treeeat!" in their insanely high-pitched voices. Have admonished neighbor for going rudely, "neither" and closing the door. Kiddies looked like they were on the verge of sobbing. Had to sacrifice my sweet collection to them in my pajamas (I was napping). It's unfair, I tell you.  
  
Entry 21  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Bfdhsklgkjgkjhgkkk yjgb  
  
Okay. Have just washed my eyes out. Breathe. Breathe.  
  
I don't think I'll ever step out of this room ever again. I'm so humiliated, I seriously can't face anyone anymore. Ever.  
  
I'll start at the beginning, I guess. It was a relatively normal day - Lance carried the hamster to school for everyone to coo over, and it almost got squished by Fred's massive bulk; Rogue giggled maniacally at everything Remy said (and so did Jean, actually); Scott looked pissed all day; Pepper's whereabouts are still unknown to me - where _is_ the poor thing? ; and I've just done the most horrifyingly embarrassing thing that I've ever done in my entire life.  
  
I'll start with this morning. We were all at the dining table eating breakfast, and Rogue and Jean were sitting at Remy's sides. This was a first, because Jean _always_ sits next to Scott during meals. This very unexpected change in seating arrangements left me to sit next to a very peeved-looking Scott in the morning. I guess I kind of knew why, because when Remy started shooting more of his charming smiles at Jean direction, whilst Rogue glared at Jean as if she had committed the ultimate crime of the century, Scott was practically fuming at the ears. I mean, before Remy came, Scott received most of the attention at the Instsitute, being the leader and all.  
  
While Scott fumed quietly to himself, I caught snippets of the conversation between Rogue, Remy and Jean. It resembled something of a pointless soap opera.  
  
JEAN: Remy dear, won't you have some toast? I'll help you butter it!  
  
REMY: Thank you, chere (at least, what I think he said).  
  
ROGUE: [glaring] _I'll_ do it!  
  
JEAN: [glaring back] No, _I_ will! I offered first!  
  
REMY: [smiling] Tell you what - Jean can do my toast, and Rogue can pour me a cup of juice. There, there. Frowning gives wrinkles, you know.  
  
JEAN: [beaming] Of course! I totally agree with you!  
  
ROGUE: [muttering under breath] B****. [A/n: once more, I cannot bring myself to write this down, but I suppose you all already know the word. Heh. =) ]  
  
JEAN: [seething] WHAT did you call me?  
  
ROGUE: [In a singsong voice] Nothing! What makes you think I would ever call you anything?  
  
REMY: Ladies, ladies. [flashes his smile once more at the both of them, calming them down effectively] There's no reason to fight! My affections towards you _both_, remain seemingly unchanged.  
  
JEAN: [practically melting in her seat] Of course! Of course!  
  
ROGUE: Who do you like more?  
  
[Uncomfortable silence ensues. It can be noted that Kurt, Scott, Evan and me are curiously listening in at this point]  
  
REMY: [grandly] I love you both equally!  
  
ROGUE AND JEAN: [simultaneously] What kind of answer is THAT?  
  
SCOTT: [mumbling] Big fat flirt. [suddenly] Who wants a ride to school today?  
  
JEAN: Oh, sorry Bob. Remy's giving me a ride to school on his motorcycle today. [big smile]  
  
SCOTT: BOB?!?!?  
  
ROGUE: [ignoring Scott completely] You're wrong, he's giving _me_ a ride to school.  
  
JEAN: [flaring up] Are not!  
  
ROGUE: [flaring up as well] Are too!  
  
JEAN: Are not!  
  
ROGUE: Are too!  
  
They continued in such a vein for some time, until Remy finally resolved the problem by suggesting the three of them take a "nice, romantic stroll to school", and a devastated Scott watched them head off in the distance, with Jean and Rogue still bickering away.  
  
Being the kind soul I am, I gave him a comforting pat on the back, while he ranted away about Jean ignoring his presence to the point of forgetting his name, and wasn't it just all Remy's fault that this had to happen. And he didn't stop there. He continued babbling all the way to Bayville High in his noticeably emptier convertible, and me and Kurt were only halfheartedly listening to his rants. I thought my ear was going to fall off from all the complaining Scott was doing. (Evan had wisely chosen to skateboard to school - maybe he _is_ a whiz in his own sense.)  
  
The insanity didn't end there, though (this is my life we're talking about, right?). Rogue and Jean were sent to Principal Kelly's office for starting a fistfight in the locker room - Jean claimed that she was instigated by Rogue to attack her with the hairspray - needless to say, they were both sent to detention. Rumors were that Jean had suddenly lunged at Rogue, hairspray in hand, spraying madly for all it was worth. Rogue retaliated by punching Jean in the eye. So now Jean and Rogue are in the infamous detention room, Jean nursing her black eye.  
  
Oh, the hamster. Lance brought Fluffy to school today. I didn't know it was Fluffy until it moved, because it just looked an awful lot like a ball of. . . fluff. I mistook it for a Koosh Ball at first and tried squeezing it experimentally, but Lance leapt forward in his mother hen glory and said that I might have cut off his blood circulation by doing so. He was rewarded with a hard bite by Fluffy (to add on to all the bite marks already present), and remained very grouchy after that. I believe Lance is beginning to feel very attached to it, despite the very hostile attitude the hamster has towards him, especially.  
  
Oh, Lord. To think that I'm being replaced by a mad rodent.  
  
The bad part. Ugh, I don't even want to write about it. Right now, I have this horribly sick feeling in my stomach, kind of the type where I want to throw up and scream at the same time, which I don't think would turn out very well. Okay. Here goes.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I saw him in the shower.  
  
Again.  
  
Why is this, you ask? And this time, he wasn't even _wearing_ a towel. AARGH!!! Curse my stupid mutant power! CURSE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But it gets worse. When I "walked" into the bathroom, towel in hand, and I saw him standing there, I screamed very loudly. Trust me, the sound gets magnified in an enclosed area. A lot.  
  
I heard running footsteps to the door, and Logan's very grouchy voice going, "What's going on in there?" I thought my heart was going to stop functioning right then. When neither of us replied, probably from the initial shock, Logan started pounding on the door. "Half-pint? What the hell're you doing in there?"  
  
Remy recovered, and called back, "Yeah, she's in here." More silence, then the dawning of the horrible, horrible mistake in that sentence. Before I could squeak out an excuse, the door came down to our feet, and we came face to face with a furious Logan and a stupefied Scott. For a moment the both of them just stared. I realized the implications of what it must have looked like, with my screaming and Remy just _standing_ there in the nude in one bathroom, and Logan must've too, because the next thing we knew, he was dragging Remy off down the hall (after yelling at him to put on his pants), with a gaping Scott following them.  
  
I'm in big, big, trouble now. Possibly even bigger than when I got jailed for cheating a cabbie. Now the question is: HOW AM I GOING TO FACE REMY AFTER THIS???  
  
And everyone else, for that matter, after they all find out about it. It is highly unlikely that they will not question the matter, because the only bathroom on the second floor is unusable, due to the clawed down door. And how-  
  
Rogue just came in and commented on the door. I tried to look innocent, failed, and buried my head in the pillow so she wouldn't see the look on my face (very inconspicuous, eh?). If Rogue saw this and felt any suspicion, she must've been a very good actress, because she started humming to herself and flopped onto her bed. Which was a big relief for me.  
  
Now the guilt is eating me up. I'm going down to clear matters once and for all.  
  
The moment I get a sudden burst of courage to do so, of course.  
  
***VERY IMPORTANT REMINDERS TO SELF***  
  
NEVER phase through doors without knocking first. NEVER EVER.  
  
Stay out of Logan's way from now on.  
  
Stay out of Remy's way from now on.  
  
Stay out of Jean and Rogue's way from now on (So as not to incur their wrath - especially after they find out about this incident).  
  
Migrate. Change my name. Hermit sounds good for a name. Lesser interactions, lesser. . . er. . . incidents.  
  
  
  
Tbc.  
  
[A/n: Long enough? =) Happy Halloween! Read and Review. . .]  
  
PS: Apologies if I made Remy sound like an egoistical prat in this chapter. . . he'll get more Remy-ish in future chappies. =) 


	22. anD liFe gOeS oN

Hi again. . . I'm extremely broke at the moment. Broke to the extent that I no longer can leave the house to buy anything, so I have to stay at home and grouch. Which is probably why I have the time to do this. =)  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers who helped push this fic past 200 reviews! *big group hug* Red Witch (I love fluffy! =) ), Foxy Bonecracker, todd fan, Lady MR, klucky, me, InterNutter (LOL! Maybe I'll have Logan do some bonding with "Fang"), amerase, Candice, evolutionary spider, Shades of Red (don't worry - I hate kietro pairings), RyanGosling4ever (so your name's kitty, too? I love Ryan Gosling btw - he's so cute!), kitkat, cally (yay Rogue/Remy!), KaYuTa (I finally figured out how you spelt the name - KailYugaTallen right?), Dr. Lauryl (*racks brains for ideas* eh. . . don't worry, I'll email you soon once I get any. =) ), SnoOza, MeL, Eileen(Seriously, I have no idea. . . *sheepish look*), and Aphrodite (Thank you very much!). *sniff* THANK YOU!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bad me. Haven't put this up for so long. I don't own x men evolution.  
  
  
  
Entry 22  
  
  
  
I've frankly always wondered how it would feel to have a normal life as a normal person. Judging from the situation, it's not going to be anytime soon. Not because I'm a mutant, but because I seem to have a built-in knack for causing trouble.  
  
Take Remy for instance. Now the both of us have to go for counseling. I mean, it wasn't his fault in the first place, really, but Logan seemed convinced that Remy was some flaming pervert that had somehow infiltrated into our system.  
  
Well, after I finally worked up the courage to enter the Professor's office, I was greeted by a furious Logan and a concerned Professor. Scott was no help. He just kept staring, mouth agape, at Remy, who was trying to look as dignified as he could (as dignified as a person can look with just a pair of pants on, and with a deranged mutant gripping his shoulder menacingly).  
  
"Kitty?" The Professor turned his attention to me. "Would you like to tell us your side of the story?"  
  
"Well. . . it's like this -"  
  
"No need for her friggin' explanation!" Logan was practically seething. "I know what I saw!"  
  
"Now, if you'll just let her finish what she was going to say, Logan," the Professor said sternly. I felt like jumping out of the window.  
  
"THIS BOY IS A F(beep) PERVERT!!" Logan yelled out loud. "HE'S TRYING TO AMBUSH ALL THE FEMALES IN THIS INSTITUTE TO BATHE WITH HIM!!"  
  
"I am NOT," Remy protested, affronted. "I was just - "  
  
"NO EXCUSES!!" Logan thundered, reflexively popping his claws as he shouted more obscenities. I watched helplessly as Remy tried to flee from his grasp, obviously uncomfortable with the feel of adamantium claws against his dangerously bare skin.  
  
"Remy?" I asked timidly. The Professor was trying to calm Logan down in the background.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked distractedly, squirming.  
  
"I'msosorry," I rushed out hurriedly. To my amazement, he winked at me in reply. I was about to process this when Logan began hollering once again.  
  
"LOOK AT HIM!!" He turned to face the Professor, his trembling finger pointing at Remy accusingly. "He's still flirting at a time like this!!" The Professor looked as baffled as we were.  
  
There was a resounding silence echoing around the office. All of a sudden, Remy burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but join in. Maybe it was the pure ridiculousness of the situation, I didn't know, but we just kept laughing until tears were flowing down our cheeks. Logan, Scott, and the Professor exchanged nervous looks as we rolled on the floor helplessly, clutching our sides.  
  
When our laughter gradually died down, the Professor cleared his throat. "Ahem. Kitty? What actually happened?"  
  
"It was an accident," I admitted, rubbing my sore stomach. "I phased through the door without knocking, and, uh. . ."  
  
"Yeah," Remy agreed hurriedly. "Nothing happened."  
  
"Huh," Logan snorted. The professor shot him a warning look.  
  
"Kitty," he began, "could you and Mr. LeBeau leave the room for a moment? I need to discuss this matter with Logan and Scott." Logan snorted again, and gave something I would call a very evil laugh.  
  
Remy and me headed out of the office and leaned against the wall next to the door. "Wonder what they're gonna do to us," Remy commented, pressing his ear to the door, trying to listen to what they were saying, I suppose.  
  
"Sorry I dragged you into this," I said.  
  
He gave me a lopsided smile. "No problem," he replied with a small smirk. "Were you planning it?"  
  
"WHAT?!" I screeched. "It was an accident!"  
  
"Yeah, _right_." He smirked once more.  
  
"The way you say it, you sound like you don't believe me."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"I'm telling you. . ."  
  
"Relax," he laughed. "I believe you. I don't really need another female clamoring for my affections - two's enough."  
  
I flared up. "I am NOT clamoring for your attention," I hissed through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh, right. Whatever you say."  
  
"I AM NOT!!"  
  
"That was the second time you burst in while I was in the shower. Doesn't it count for planning it in advance? You sneaky little devil you."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!" I yelled. The temptation to grab his hair and PULL was rising quickly. (Un)Fortunately, before I could reach out and strangle him, the door opened.  
  
"You can come in now," Scott greeted us seriously. I felt like I was being led to the gallows.  
  
The Professor smiled at us uncertainly. I took it as a good sign. "Frankly, we've discussed this issue, and have decided to take some action." He took a sip of water. "Kitty, we've decided to send you for counseling."  
  
My jaw dropped. "WHAT?" I felt Remy shift uncomfortably next to me.  
  
Logan closed in. "As for you, gumbo," he smiled menacingly. "You're going too."  
  
It was Remy's turn to respond. "WHAT?!" he asked incredulously. "But I didn't do anything!"  
  
Logan scratched his chin unconcernedly. "Well, let's just say you've been a tad - secretive lately."  
  
Remy swore. At least I think he did, because it came out in a foreign language. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.  
  
"Professor," I began. "It's not Remy's fault. He shouldn't be punished for this."  
  
"I hardly see it as a punishment," Logan said meanly. "It's called psychiatrical fulfillment."  
  
"It was Logan's idea to send Mr. LeBeau, not mine," the professor replied gently. "He claims that he has his reasons."  
  
"Damn right I do." Logan shot the both of us a satisfied look. "Counseling starts on Monday," he called, before he exited the office. Scott trotted after him happily (probably because he knew Remy wasn't going to be around to flirt with Jean by Monday).  
  
"Damn," Remy cursed as we headed upstairs. I watched as he picked up his clothes from the floor of the bathroom. "Nobody gives me orders," he said darkly.  
  
I opened my mouth to apologize again, but shut it. I had a feeling it was going to make matters worse in that situation. We simply headed down the hallway together, but I didn't dare to look him in the face.  
  
As we reached the doorway to his room, I remembered what he had said just before, "Nobody gives me orders." It just had this. . . fierce tone in it. "Why?" I blurted out suddenly, while he was midway in closing the door behind him.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint," he did his infuriating smirk thing again. "But you're too young for me." He shut the door.  
  
It took me a while to react. "That wasn't what I meant," I groaned out loud. The idiot!  
  
So now he thinks I'm interested in him or something? Gross! Lance is already enough of a problem, with Fluffy and all. Speaking of Fluffy - where's Pepper? She's been gone for. . . what? Five days already? And Logan _has_ been acting suspicious lately. . .  
  
I'm starting a search party.  
  
  
  
***TO DO LIST***  
  
Start search party tmr. MUST FIND PEPPER!!  
  
Find excuses to skip counseling.  
  
Dispel all rumors that I'm interested in Remy. Ew, ew, EW.  
  
Make sure everyone won't find out about this.  
  
Make sure Lance won't find out about this. (Of high priority!)  
  
Fix the bathroom door.  
  
  
  
[A/n: Yay! Another chapter done! Up next: Counseling sessions. Read and review!] 


	23. tHe dReaDed seSSioNs

Okay, okay, I know... long time no update, right? Hopefully you guys haven't completely given up on me yet. It's just that my com conked out because the monitor somehow got unwired, and now I can't figure out how to put it back. Neither can my mom, for that matter. The writer's block didn't help much, so... *scolds* Bad block! Bad! Apologies. I'm leaving for a holiday in Japan on Friday. *sobs* missing all the wonderful tv programs!  
  
To my great reviewers: todd fan, Red Witch, KaYuTa, Lady MR, InterNutter (haha... the "forced vasectomy" part was cute! lol!), evolutionary spider, Dr. Lauryl, Cassie-bear01, amerase, Candice, coconuttrey (Go Cole!!), Aphrodite, cally, RyanGosling4ever, school kids (no, I don't think the cat's dead yet), CronoCat, and Hazard (imagine Rogue waving pompoms!). Thank you so much, you guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. *wipes tear*  
  
To snoOza: Are you still on ff.net? and did you find someone to watch hpcoS with? :) Got a little inspiration from bjd. Go James Marsden! *swoons*  
  
Note to all COMPAQ users: Where does the blue wire go????  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own x men evolution. Sigh.  
  
  
  
Entry 23  
  
  
  
The search party didn't turn out very well. I was given the Professor's permission to search the Institute, but was banned from some of the rooms (His room, Logan's, Ororo's, and some of the more private ones). What is the point in that, I tell you? Pepper could very well be lost in Logan's cupboard for all I know.  
  
I managed to get a very disgruntled Rogue to come search for Pepper with me before I went for counseling. I guessed that she was still grumpy over the phasing-into-the-bathroom-while-Remy-was-showering incident, so I made it a point to keep him out of the conversation. We actually searched the Institute for two whole hours before giving up. When we were on our way back to our room, I happened to hear some very strange noises coming from Logan's room. It kind of sounded like Logan was practicing scratching his claws against the door. But hey, he's deranged, and I can handle that.  
  
Counseling was as horrible as I expected. Of course, I doubted that it would have been so horrible if Logan hadn't told the woman that I had a severe mental problem and was obsessed with entering bathrooms without knocking first. She must have regarded me as some sort of psycho or something. And this was just the getting to know you session, meaning that this ten minute discussion is supposed to get a lot longer next week.  
  
She introduced herself as Dr. Winslow and peered at me through her thick glasses. I wondered if she knew that that gesture was more than a little intimidating. Thankfully, she gave me a tape recording after our "discussion", so I could use it for supposed future reference. Transcript is as follows:  
  
  
  
DR: Good afternoon, Katherine.  
  
ME: Hi.  
  
DR: How're you feeling today?  
  
ME: Fine.  
  
DR: *shuffling papers* Mr. Logan tells me that you have several. . . issues. Would you like to discuss them with me?  
  
ME: Uh... do I have a choice?  
  
DR: No, not really.  
  
ME: Oh.  
  
DR: [In a more businesslike tone] To date, it seems that you have issues with drugs, alcohol, and denial.  
  
[awkward silence ensues]  
  
ME: WHAT??  
  
DR: In other words, I feel that you should be going under intensive counseling. To help sort out your problems. That's what we do here. We help juvenile delinquents back onto the right path.  
  
ME: [going slightly hysterical] I don't have issues! I don't take drugs! I don't consume alcohol! [pause] And I'm most certainly NOT in denial!  
  
DR: Right.  
  
ME: I'm not a delinquent! I'm a straight-A student! I make great apple strudel! [under breath] All the better to poison you with.  
  
DR: [In a concerned tone] Is there anyone you feel that you can discuss your problems with at the Institute? Anyone at all?  
  
ME: Uh... Well, to start off, I find good fun in conversing with my all time best friend, Jean Grey. An absolute inspiration, she is.  
  
DR: That's wonderful. I can tell you two really get along. Have you approached her with any of your problems so far?  
  
ME: [sound of choked laughter] Of course. We, uh, always talk about our hair and stuff. How could we not?  
  
DR: I mean more serious issues, like alcoholism.  
  
ME: Well, we make it a point to share the illegal drinks she stashes in her closet in the dark of the night so no one will find out. She's the one to thank for introducing me to vodka.  
  
DR: [in a faint voice] Really?  
  
ME: [relishing in the moment] Yup. My bestest best friend in the world, I tell you. She's always so direct in her upbringing.  
  
DR: Thank you for sharing that bit of information with me.  
  
ME: You're welcome.  
  
DR: However, I do feel that -  
  
ME: [interrupting] Can I have a sweet?  
  
DR: Beg pardon?  
  
ME: Can. I. Have. A. Sweet?  
  
DR: [sounding slightly put out] I don't have any.  
  
ME: How could you not? EVERY doctor gives out sweets. Especially the nice ones.  
  
DR: Normally, most teenage delinquents don't go for sweets very much.  
  
ME: Oh.  
  
DR: Can we return to your issues? We have a lot to cover.  
  
ME: [sighing] Sure.  
  
DR: It is to my knowledge that you have experienced a rather. . . unfortunately timed encounter with another member in the Institute you reside in. Would you care to tell me more about that?  
  
ME: No.  
  
DR: [prodding] Are you sure?  
  
ME: Quite.  
  
DR: I understand if you find it hard to talk about it, due to the mental scars you may have incurred through it. To let you know, if you ever need to talk about it, I'm all ears.  
  
ME: [snorting] Okay. I'm sure that'll happen.  
  
DR: [totally unable to pick up on sarcasm] And if you ever need to discuss your problems, I'll always be here. In fact, I think you'll feel a lot better if you just open up and let yourself understand and learn more about your good points, as well as the bad. That's what counseling is for. It's to help people like you face your problems and solve them. As a counselor, I feel that it is my duty to help you through this apparent phase you are going through. Now have you realized that there will always be someone here to guide you along?  
  
ME: Who're you talking about again?  
  
This is when she gives me this obviously forced smile, and literally boots me out of the room. And it was only then when I realized that Jean was probably going to have to go for counseling too, which made me happy. Or not, so when I imagined the huge fit she was going to throw at me. Either way.  
  
There was total silence in the backseat as Logan drove Remy and me home. The guy was scowling so hard, I thought his face was going to fall off (Remy, not Logan). Logan kept smiling in his usual sardonic way, chuckling to himself in the driver's seat. Could the guy be any more evil? I think not!  
  
Anyway, I better be going. Dinner's about to start, and I can't wait to see the look on Jean's face when Logan pops the good news on her. And... oh, wait. If I got a tape for the stupid counseling discussion, then it must mean that Remy has one too, which means...  
  
Life is good.  
  
  
  
[A/n: How was it? Not too boring? My inspiration is coming back at a snail's pace. Will upload chpt 24 as soon as I come back from my nice holiday. Sayonara! (As they say, when in Rome, do as the Romans do. Or was it? *confused look* But I'm technically not there yet... so nvm.) Please review!] 


End file.
